A Different Kind of Gryffindor II
by Lifes Black Sheep
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is back for another year deeply changed. Now Scorp is edging to becoming as cold as Draco and Rose Weasley has no idea how to help him because she's the one who caused it!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley gazed around Platform 9 and 3/4.

She saw faces she remembered and faces she didn't.

Panic rose in the pit of her stomach, for she saw no white blonde hair in the see of heads.

Her cousin Albus 'Al' Potter swung his arms around her shoulder, "It'll be okay Rosie," he said, "He'll be here."  
Rose nodded not reassured.

Al and Rose had forgiven each other a week after their best friend Scorpius Malfoy had run away from Hogwarts, Al had helped Rose through her grief of losing her uncle and Al's dad, Harry Potter.

The one thing Al couldn't help her with was the loss of Scorp. Rose knew it was her harsh words to him at the end of last year that had made him leave and it killed her inside.

She sighed and walked towards the train.

Automatically she went to the back of the train, to the compartment where she had met Scorp for the first time.

Inside was a tall handsome boy. He had brown hair with blonde highlights and bronze tanned skin, and deep blue eyes.

Rose sucked in her breath and remembered Scorp. There was no time for anyone else; she just had to wait for Scorp.

The boy looked up from the books he was reading and his eyes darkened.

Without saying a word he picked up his trunk and his owl and stomped out of the compartment.

Rose ignored him. She was used to the glares. They were all from children of Death Eaters and their anger didn't affect her one bit.

Al and Rose sat down quietly and were later joined by Al's brother James and their friend Evanna Longbottom.

Rose settled back into her seat and closed her eyes, praying that Scorp had returned to Hogwarts.

Rose woke with a start as the train came to a halt. Silently she followed James out of the train and into one of the carriages.

The carriage was already occupied.

The tall boy from before glared at Rose as she settled into the seat across from him.

Suddenly he turned and smiled at Evanna.

"Hello, Evanna," he said, "Did you have a nice summer?"

Evanna looked startled and then she blushed crimson.

"Oh… I'm sorry I don't remember you?"

The boy smiled, "Really? That's interesting. I guess I won't tell you then. Keep the mystery alive."

He chuckled to him self and pulled out his book from his robes.

The rest of the ride continued in silence and Rose was thankful when it ended.

Rose, Al, James and Evanna all quickly made their way to the gryffindor table.

Rose was surprised to see that the boy had followed.

She hadn't recognised him and therefore had assumed he was a first year, but sure enough he sat down at the end of the table and once again started reading.

Al scoffed at him, "Unsociable bookworm."

Rose laughed as Professor McGonagal tapped her glass.

The hall fell silent.

"Welcome back students. It's wonderful to see you all again. As usual I must warn everyone that the Forest is out of bounds, especially after last year's… unpleasant incident."

Rose shuddered, knowing all too well what the 'unpleasant incident' was.

McGonagal continued, "So on with the sorting!"

Rose zone out while the hat song its song, it was basically the same every year and she continued to stare at the wall right through the sorting. What did she care about the first years? She'd meet all the ones that mattered later in the common room.

No, Rose was too distracted to care, because nowhere on the gryffindor table sat a small pale eyed, white blonde haired boy.

She fought back the urge to cry. Scorp had not returned this year.

She heard clapping and was suddenly aware that the sorting was over.

McGonagal stood up once again and surveyed the crowd looking troubled.

"Before we start I have one last announcement. I can't see him here, but my eye sight isn't as good as it use to be," she smiled and the students laughed, she continued, "So I have to ask, is Scorpius Malfoy here?"

Rose sucked in her breath and held it.

Someone at the back stood up, "Yes Professor, I'm here."

Rose whipped around smiling, ready to greet her friend, and locked eyes with the boy from the train.

Rose froze as Scorp eyes narrowed at her.

"Good, Mr Malfoy. Please come to me after the feast to discuss you're exams. And with that, let us feast!" McGonagal clapped her hands and the food appeared on the tables, but no one moved to eat.

They were all staring at this new handsome Scorp. Scorp on the other hand sat down and starting digging into a salad while looking over at his book.

Gradually people got over the initial shock and started to eat as well. Rose and Al remain frozen. They couldn't believe that this boy was the Scorp they had known. What was even more astounding was that he _hated_ them.

Rose didn't eat anything to whole night. At first she had stared continually at Scorp, but then he had glanced up and glared at her. After that she had just stared at her plate.

Around half way through the feast Evanna had gotten up and joined Scorp. He had welcomed her grinning; he obviously had no problem with her.

Rose wanted to go over and talk to him but it was impossible to get near him without him giving her a death stare.

Finally the night ended and McGonagal stood up, "Alright. Please follow your prefects to your common rooms. Goodnight everyone. Mr Malfoy up here please."

There was a general yawning of "Goodnight Professor" as the students trickled out of the hall.

Scorp stood up and made his way up to the high table, passing Rose and Al without a word.

Rose turned around, "You can't ignore me forever Scorp!"

Scorp turned around with cold eyes, "Oh really Miss Weasley? I thought I was doing what you want to me to do. I believe you said that you would 'appreciate it if in the future I would not speak to you.'"

He turned coldly and stalked off towards McGonagal.

Rose stood there dumbstruck. He was so calm, so cold, so… so not Scorp. This Scorp was closer to his father.

What Rose ignored was that Scorp had recited her parting words word for word, because he had spent the last three months playing them over and over in his mind.

McGonagal steered Scorp into a side room and sat down behind the desk and motioned for Scorp to do the same.

"Now, Mr Malfoy. Last year you not only left school grounds unallowed you also stole one of the school brooms. Plus on top of that you missed your exams. Do you have any reason I shouldn't expel you?"

Scorp bowed his head and his past warmth flooded back into his eyes.

He shook his head, "No, Professor McGonagal. I let my emotions get the better of me and I fled. I'm very sorry. I completely understand if you expel me."

McGonagal sighed, "Mr Malfoy I'm not going to expel you. I'm not even going to give you a detention." Scorp looked at her in surprise and she laughed, "I'm not really an old hag Mr Malfoy. I am human and I understand that the word Miss Weasley said to you had a deep impact. But you will still have to take your exams. You may have missed a month of school but I have complete confidence you will not have to repeat."

Scorp smiled, "Thankyou Professor."

"Oh and Mr Malfoy. Where is the broom?"

Scorp smiled, "I'm sorry Professor, as I was flying over Jamaica I ran out of money and had to sell it, but I got a fairly sturdy business going and I've managed to buy a Firebolt Mark Four. I hope that is a fitting replacement for the comet two-eighty."

McGonagal flapped her mouth. While the Firebolt mar four wasn't the newest broom around it was still one of the best.

Scorp smiled at her, "Goodnight Professor."

McGonagal regained herself, "Goodnight Mr Malfoy. Oh and don't be too hard on Miss Weasley."

At Rose's name, Scorp face hardened, "Sorry Professor. No can do."

McGonagal sighed, "Oh well."

Scorp walked out of the room and McGonagal took out her first bottle of Firewhisky since Harry had died. She poured her self a glass and downed it and poured another. She wanted to be well out of it when the Weasley children started throwing punches.

A/N: Here it is the not so long awaited second year! YAY! Yes people you now may drift off and imagine a very handsome Scorp. The next few chapters will be about Rose trying to get Scorp to talk to her. Yeah like that's going to happen. Even _I'm _and she's a figment of my imagination.

Please pretty please review here and on the last chapter of A different kind of Gryffindor. Please?

A/N: A few notes. This is classified as Scorpius M./Albus S. P. because there's no Rose W. But this will be focused on Rose more than Al. OK also I've been meaning to put in the Weasley children's ages okay. So now it will be coinciding with the second year not the first. Bill's kids: Victoire-18, Dominique-11, Louis-3. Percy's: Molly-16, Lucy-15. George's: Fred-17, Roxanne-15, Ron's: Rose-12, Hugo-10, Ginny's:James-13, Al-12, Lily-10. And Teddy-19.


	2. Getting Over Your Ex A How to Guide

Scorp walked calmly up the stairs and to the Fat Lady.

He paused outside, cursing as he realised he didn't know the password.

He sat down and pulled his book out of his robes.

_Getting Over Your Ex; A How to Guide._

The muggle book had helped him through the holidays and he hoped it could stop him from trying to reconnect with Rose. He shuddered, that was not a path he wanted to go down again.

Something creaked behind him and he looked up meeting eyes with Dominique Weasley.

"You want in?" asked Dom.

Scorp smiled, "Yes please."

He walked through the portrait hole and Dom frowned at him.

"Rose is really sorry. You should forgive her."

Scorp narrowed his eyes, "No. Miss Weasley firmly told me never to speak to her again and I intend to do just that. Good night Dominique."

He walked up stairs to the boy's dormitory and collapsed on his bed.

To his great relief Al had already gone to sleep, giving Scorp at least a few hours of peace before he had to deal with him.

He shut his eyes and recited Step 1 from _Getting Over Your Ex; A How to Guide._

_Avoid all that reminds you of them. Trash all letters, throw away all gifts and above all never, ever be in the same room as them._

This was going to be hard.

Scorp awoke to the sun shinning on his face. He glanced over at Al. He was still asleep. Scorp jumped up and got dressed. He ran down the corridor to the Great Hall. There were only a handful of students sitting at the tables at this early hour, he glanced at the ceiling and sure enough the sun was only just rising. Among them was a red haired girl, carefully piling bacon on her plate.

Rose looked up as Scorp entered the room and automatically held her breath. She was unable to get over how much he had changed.

Scorp ignored her completely and grabbed a plate. He quickly piled on some toast and egg and then left the hall in a hurry, down to the lake, only to find he wasn't hungry after all.

Scorp sighed. This business with Rose was really screwing with his head. He needed to escape.

Thank god he had to take the exams.

"Quill down Mr Malfoy."

Scorp stretched his arms and hands. His hand was cramped after so much writing. He had just finished the written Potions test. He only had His Astronomy test left.

It had taken him two days with no sleep and constant cramming but he had finally caught up, although he wasn't sure if it was legal to force him to take all his exams in a row.

He quickly packed up his bag and rushed off to the Astronomy tower.

He whipped out his textbook as he ran, quickly going over the astral position of Saturn. (A/N: Say what now?)

He payed no attention to where he was going when he suddenly crashed into someone.

Scorp staggered to regain his balance and caught a glimpse of the other person. It was Evanna.

"Hey Evanna! What are you doing here?"

Evanna smiled, "I was waiting to congratulate you."

Scorp looked at her curiously, "On what?"

"Your exams," she said. Evanna slipped past him and starting humming the tune to '_For he's a Jolly good fellow.'_

Scorp watched the Seer go wondering if she had had a vision.

Scorp swore as he realised he was late and quickly dashed up the stairs and into the Astronomy room.

Professor Bloom smiled her dazzling smile at him, "Hello Scorp," she said. She was the only teacher who called him Scorp, most of them didn't even call him anything apart from Mr Malfoy (or in Professor Jordan's case Mr Ferret). Charlotte Bloom had taken a shine to Scorp from the moment he'd walked into her classroom. As had Scorp who, like every other boy, had gone gaga over Charlotte's sleek red hair, bright green eyes and slender figure.

"Hey Charlotte! Hope I'm not too late," said Scorp. Usaully in class he called her Professor Bloom like everyone else, but they were friends now so they were on first name terms.

"Not by much, but hurry up, and don't let anyone hear you call me Charlotte!"

Scorp flashed her an award winning grin, "Wouldn't dream of it, Carrots."

Charlotte groaned, "Just sit down and take the damn test would ya?"

Scorp scooted into a seat and took out his quill.

Question one: What is the astral position of Saturn?

Scorp could have kissed himself. He set his quill to paper and began to work.

An hour later Charlotte rang a bell, "Times up Scorp. Quill down please."

Scorp grinned to himself. It was over. It was finally o-v-e-r.

He handed his paper to Charlotte, "Thanks Carrots. I'll see you tomorrow night for the lesson."

Charlotte smiled down at him, "Take care of yourself until then Scorp."

Scorp walked backwards, arm stretched out and a cocky grin plastered on his face, "Don't I always?" he said as he walked into the wall.

Charlotte laughed, "Get out of here you idiot."

Scorp was in high spirits as he ran to Gryffindor Tower.

"Giles Greenfield!" he laughed at the Fat Lady.

She swung back and Scorp jumped through the portrait hole.

Classes weren't over yet and Scorp still had about twenty minutes before Rose and Al cam back and started trying to start conversation again.

Scorp loathed the evenings, when he couldn't go out and he couldn't get away.

He walked up stairs and fell onto his bed. He decided to forgo dinner and just sleep. After all tomorrow was a big day.

It was the crack of dawn and Scorp stood out in the cold air clutching his broom. HIS broom. Not the school's. Over the holidays he had finally plucked up the courage to go home and retrieve his things. His broom had been one of them because, after flying all the way to America he felt fairly confident on a broom. So he had figured he might try out for the Quidditch team.

What he didn't understand was why they had to wake up at 5 o'clock. But Fred, the new captain, had insisted.

First had been the seekers they hadn't even needed to bother. James Potter knocked every one out of the competition with his amazing faints, worthy only of his father.

Next were the beaters. Fred automatically came back as one and they also recruited Finnegan West, a WASP, in fifth year. The boy looked weedy but his strategy techniques were unbeatable. No pun intended. Finally around 6 were the Chasers.

Scorp scored ten out of ten against the keeper winning him a place on the team, along with Roxanne Weasley and Jared Grey, a chaser from last year Jared was now in his final year. Scorp felt that this was the only reason Fred put him on the team, because while Jared was fantastic a second third year Liam Oxford had been much better. Scorp felt that Fred had made the right decision, Liam could come next year, and Jared couldn't.

Finally it was time for the keepers. The keeper from last year Benjamin Ridley, a sixth year and Rose.

Each of the chasers had three shots and Ben managed to save six of them. Scorp had tried harder than he thought he would and he cursed himself for it. If Ben didn't win then he would have to actually _talk_ to Rose. He resolved to give it everything he had when it was her turn.

He held his breath as she deflected all of Roxanne and Jared's attacks.

Finally it was his turn. He dodged as fast as his could trying to confuse her and then finally threw the ball at the goals, from the lest upper side. Rose saved it barely but Scorp wasn't fazed, he would just have to try harder.

Rose didn't save his second shot and Scorp smiled despite the fact that he felt horrible. He pushed the feeling away and aimed for a very tricky shot in her blind spot.

He threw the quaffel as hard as he could and Rose just managed to hit it away with the tail of her broom.

Scorp sunk to the ground defeated. That was that. Rose was on the team. He sighed as he watched Al run over to congratulate Rose. Scorp wished he was over there giving Rose a hug and laughing along with her.

He shook his head. No. No more thinking about Rose.

He walked over and thanked Fred and then walked unseen off the pitch and down to the lake. He sat down and stared across the water calm and unmoving and he reminded himself that was how he was suppose to be. Cold and unfeeling. Just like his dear old dad.

A/N: Poor Scorp. Love bites (yeah great thing to say on Valentine's Day). Let's all just hope he wakes up and stops being a total git and talks to Rose again, even if I am still mad at her (what the hell I'm mad at my imagination!). Next Chapter: Something happens which I haven't thought of yet.


	3. Advice

A/N 1: Alrighty! Now I've had two reviews that I feel I should talk about. Ok first one said that Scorp was over reacting about Rose and that she hadn't actually said anything that bad. My fault here. I didn't write the scene that well here's the short version. Scorp spends a month helping Rose and looking out for her and finally he tries to get her to open up and she responds by being completely cold and spite and then tells him that she never wants to speak to him again. Now in the mind of a 12 year old (you all know this cause you've been there, and if you haven't have fun!) that hurts a lot.

Which brings me to the second review. It has been said that Scorp and Rose, being 12 wouldn't recognise their feelings. The thing is a) Scorp's been through some pretty bad mental and a bit of physical abuse which has made him grow up faster and b) Scorp and Rose are pretty smart and not just book smart. Rose has grown up in a huge family with heaps of romance story so yeah. Yes I do realise I just contradicted my self with the two points (Scorp being immature cause he's twelve but still being emotionally mature) but whatever. I hope this clears some stuff up for you. …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rose?" the voice broke through Rose's musings. She looked up and saw Bec Moorington's small face.

"Yes?" she said politely.

Bec blushed and stared down at the floor, "Well. I was just wondering if… if you could tell me Scorpius's favourite food. You used to be friends with him so I guessed you'd know…"

Rose frowned, "Why would you want to know his favourite food?"

Bec's blushed deepened so that her face resembled an extremely red tomato, "Well… Well… Wel…"

Rose held up her hand, "You're saying well way too much. Just spit it out." Rose had a bad feeling about where the conversation was going.

Bec shuffled her feat, "You see some of the girls were talking about umm… slipping Scorp some err… love potions," she mumbled the last part.

"WHAT?" Rose screamed, "LOVE POTIONS?"

"Shh!" whispered Bec, looking around the hall. No one had heard (Rose didn't actually have a very loud voice and her yelling was only slightly louder than her speaking voice).

"Sorry," whispered Rose, "But a _love potion_? Isn't that a bit extreme? Can't you just talk to him?"

Bec narrowed her eyes at her, "Fine. You don't want to help me I get. We _all_ get it. Look Rose, you had your go and it's time to let Scorp go." Bec whipped around and stalked off. Rose sat there gaping.

Unfortunately Bec was only the first. …………………………………………………………………………………………

It was lunchtime and Rose lay her head down on the table. Al scooted into the seat next to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

She groaned, "I've just been asked by two fourth years what Scorp's favourite food is so they can slip him a love potion, and that was just now!"

Al looked over to where Scorp sat, "You might want to warn him about that. Look."

He pointed over to where a third year was offering Scorp some chocolates. Thankfully he simply smiled and declined.

Rose sighed in relief and nodded, "Yeah. Past me a piece of paper."

She pulled out a quill and quickly wrote, _the girls are trying to slip you love potions. Do NOT except food from people. Do NOT leave your food unattended!_

She quickly scrunched it up and threw it at Scorp. It landed on his plate, narrowly missing the gravy.

Rose and Al watched as he opened the note.

Scorp glanced around to see who sent it. He saw Rose and Al staring at him and frowned. He hesitated for a minute before writing on the back and throwing it back to Rose.

Al caught it and they read it together,

_Thankyou._

Rose smiled. It wasn't much but it was a step in the right direction.

Scorp slid out of his seat and started to walk out of the hall. He stopped, and turned around.

Sighing he turned back and walked towards where Rose and Al sat. He slid into the seat next to Al and turned to them.

"This does not mean I forgive you. All that this means is that three pairs of eyes are better than one."

Rose and Al nodded. There was silence for a few moments before Scorp spoke again.

"How was your summer?"

"Fine," said Al, "Mum took us over to America to visit Dad's family."

"How'd that go?"

Al shrugged, "Alright. My Great Aunt and Uncle were pretty annoying. Completely anti-wizard, but Uncle Dudley was cool. His wife, Julia was nice too and their daughter Cassidy was a real laugh! She's coming here next year."

Scorp turned to Rose, "And you?" he asked shortly.

Rose shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, "Nothing. We spent most of the time at Grandma's house."

Scorp smiled, "Oh yes and how is Arthur? Did he fix the engine?"

Rose shook her head, "Couldn't get the parts. Plus he didn't know how. How about you Scorp? What did you do over the holidays?"

"This and that. I spent most of it over in Jamaica, staying in a beach houses. It was quite nice."

Rose nodded, that explained the tan.

A third year chose that moment to come over to them, "Scorpius? Would you like a pasty my mum sent?"

Scorp smiled at her, "No thankyou. I'm full actually." He stood up and walked away.

Disappointed the third year walked off. Rose scowled at her back.

"Just when we were talking again!" she said angrily.

"Don't worry about it Rosie. He won't ignore us forever," Al said reassuringly.

Rose nodded as she watched Scorp walk out of the hall.

Scorp ran up the stairs, all the way to the Astronomy room.

"Charlotte? You in here?" he called.

Charlotte popped her head out from behind a door, a sandwich in her mouth.

"Wammsummp?" she said

"Take the sandwich out, Carrots. I can't hear a word you're saying."

She pulled out the sandwich and looked at it, "How'd you know it had carrots in it?"

Scorp shook his head in despair, "I need your help."

She grinned, "Oh really? Would I be wrong in guess this has something to do with the lovely Miss Rose Weasley?"

Scorp scowled, "Yes you would, and please don't call her that."

"Whatever. Just talk to her you dolt. Say your sorry and then kiss and make up. Kiss is not optional."

Scorp groaned, "How a child like you became a teacher is beyond me!"

"Yeah well, you know I'm right. So spill what happened."

Scorp sat down and told her what had happened at lunch with Al and Rose.

"To be truthful I'm not even made with Al but he's always with Rose and I can't stand her."

Charlotte leaned back, thoughtful, "Maybe you just can't stand how much you can't stand not being near her."

"No," he said flatly.

Charlotte sighed, "You know kid, I'm a little sick of this. She didn't even say anything that bad and you're acting like she killed your father."

Scorp scowled, "If she killed my father I'd forgive her."

Charlotte slapped him over the head, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."  
"Shut up."

Charlotte cried out in frustration, "I don't know what you want from me Scorp. All summer you've been complaining about Rose and I've offered you advice, but if you're not going to take it then you're just wasting my time."

"I'd take it if it was good advice. All you've been saying is that I should talk to her. I wish you'd just left me in Jamaica. I had a good income there and everything was simpler," he grumbled.

Charlotte scoffed, "You were doing fortune telling on the beach and getting 10 dollars an hour. You had no electricity and no hot water, plus you were behind on rent! I wasn't about to leave you out there, misusing your gift and living on the streets."

Scorp glared at her, "I would have figured something out."

"No you wouldn't. You had just turned twelve and you couldn't use magic. Admit it Scorpius, you were screwed."

Scorp sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Damn straight I'm right, " she laughed, playfully punching him in the arm. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh yeah! By the way your exam results came back today. Congrats all Os!"

Scorp smiled, "Good, now I won't have to repeat first year."

Charlotte shrugged, "You never know. I may pull some strings and get you put down for being an idiotic git."

He groaned, "Fine! If it'll get you off my back I'll talk to her-"

"YAY!" squealed Charlotte.

"-tomorrow." He finished.

Charlotte pouted, "Why not now?"

"'Cause class is starting. Have fun with the fourth years. Don't let Davey Harris grab your breast again."

Charlotte chuckled, "I won't! Have fun in History of Magic."

Scorp groaned at the thought of History of Magic, but then stopped. It would give him time to think of what to say to Rose.

Scorp quickly ran off to History of Magic and arrived before the rest of the class.

Professor Binns raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Scorp quickly sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and started to draft.

A/N: YAY! Scorp is gunna talk to her! Scorp is gunna talk to her! Hehehe! Sorry I didn't post this up yesterday. I was writing something else (no not fan fiction). Okay not much to say today so everyone have a good week and if Charlotte and Bec (not the characters, my friends) get too annoying, there should be a new chapter by Wednesday or Thursday.

Next Chapter: Scorp talks to Rose.


	4. Apologies

A/N: Hello Fabulous wonderful readers, who will forgive me! Alright does everyone remember in, a different kind of Gryffindor, Scorp is forced to Gaze into Zane and he sees Evanna make a prophecy which basically says that a 'saviour' is going to bring peace and yadah yadah? Well yes, see thing is I don't want that there anymore and I'm off to go change it but I'm going to warn you first. Now it just says that a second war is coming and children will repent for their parent's mistake. Ok everyone cool with that? Awesome, now it's time for Scorp to stop being a twit and talk to Rose. YAY!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Scorp gazed out the window, watching the leaves fall from the trees. Hr loved autumn and if he had a choice he would be out there sitting under a tree just gazing over the lake. Unfortunately he had other duties. Duties which he had been dreading all day.

He glanced at the clock. Five twenty-five. Five minutes until she was coming.

He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Scorp reminded himself what would happen if he didn't speak to Rose. He shuddered; the idea of Charlotte's choice of punishment unnerved him.

He caught a glimpse of red around the corner, before it darted out of sight.

He stood still, waiting, and sure enough once again there was a flash of red.

Scorp sighed, "Rose. I can see you come out."

Rose peered round the corner grimacing, "Yeah, alright."

Despite his best efforts Scorp laughed. It was so like Rose to avoid speaking to him. She was stubborn and there was no way she would apologise willingly, even if she wanted to.

Rose smiled as Scorp laughed, even if he was laughing at her. It was good to hear him laugh again.

"Glad I can amuse you," she said.

He stoped, "Sorry. I guess you know why I asked you to come."

She nodded, "I know and I want you to know that I miss you, and so does Al. And… and I'm…You know what I mean"

Scorp grinned, "Say it."

Rose grimaced, "I'm… sorry."

Scorp clapped his hands, and despite his better judgement, he smiled, "Yeah, me too."

He cursed himself. He hadn't wanted to forgive her, even though he had during the holidays. He had wanted to make sure he would never have to speak to her again. He hated the fact that he would eventually become friends with her again, but in his heart he knew that there was no denying Al and Rose as his closest friends.

"Are you going to apologise to Al too?" asked Rose.

"No," he said flatly, "And I don't need Al to apologise to me either. In the end I wasn't even made at Al. I was only ignoring him because he was with you."

Rose smiled at him warmly, "I guess so. So friends?"

He nodded and returned her smiled, "Friend."

A/N: I know. Super small chapter. I'm sorry! But you will be very happy in future chapters. Today was our swimming carnival and instead of caring about it I just sat constructing the plot for this year. My excellent Squad of Awesomeness (Charlotte and Cassidy, with a little bit of Bec, yes I did name the characters after them) were very helpful, so you can expect an amazing (and very funny) plot for this year! I hope this makes up for my lack of long chapter.

Next Chapter: Draco returns with a shocking announcement! Dun Dun Dun!


	5. One with no name

The rest of September went by with nothing really miraculous happening. Scorp slowly began spending more and more time with Al, Rose and Evanna again and before long it was like nothing had changed since last year. Al and Scorp returned to normal twelve year old boys, who passed notes about teachers and spent their time staring out the window not paying attention to what was going on in class.

Evanna and Scorp discovered a different type of relationship. A learning one. Every Tuesday and Thursday Scorp would meet Evanna in the library and they would pour over all the information they could find on Seers. Since Gazers were so rare Scorp could only find one chapter about them but since Gazers and Seers were so similar the Seer books worked just as well. Together Scorp and Evanna managed to take off from where Zane had left them and by October 1st Scorp had mastered slowing down the images and Evanna was finally getting the hang of commanding her mind to See.

Then there was Rose and Scorp, who had manage to lower the tension by a bit but they were still aware of it. Scorp was starting to wonder if they would ever get back to the way they were. Of course he knew they wouldn't, not exactly, but he still wasn't sure if they were going to move forward or backwards. He decided to not worry about it too much and just to let things flow. Every time he felt like pushing the matter he remember what a drunken street urchin had said to him, while he was staying in Jamaica.

_There's not enough time to hurry._

So life just went on and Scorp had reached a level of inner peace, but on October 12th something happened to change that.

Something that, for some odd reason made Scorp incredibly happy, even though it would upset any normal person. But Scorp wasn't a normal person.

It was the last lesson of the day, Transfiguration, and Al and Scorp were in the mists of planning a illegal trip to Hogsmead to help George with the new shipment of dragonites. Pet sized dragons, very easy to manage.

"Mr Malfoy if you would stay after class please." Said Professor McGonagall.

Scorp adopted a look very similar to a deer looking into headlights look, terrified that McGonagall had overheard the boys' plotting. But the look on McGonagall's face wasn't accusation, it was pity. Scorp, deeply confused stared down at his paper, wondering what McGonagall would want.

At the end of the lesson Scorp gathered up his books and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Ah yes. Mr Malfoy. Follow me please."

They walked, side bye side, to the seventh floor. McGonagall stopped in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Dolores Snores," she said. The gargoyle leapt aside and split in two, revealing a stone staircase. The pair stepped onto it and it began to spiral upwards. Scorp had never been the Headmistress's office before and he had prepared his eyes so that he could take everything in, but when he first saw it his eyes locked onto only one thing.

His father. Draco Malfoy.

And another man in business robes. Scorp recognised him as Blaise Zabini, his father's lawyer.

McGonagall placed her hand on his shoulder, "Scorpius, I want you to know that you are in your rights to decline this. You do not have to agree. If at any time you feel-"

Zabini cut in, sneering, "Headmistress, you are not a lawyer, therefore not allowed to tell the boy about his rights,"

If looks could kill Zabini would be dead before you could say 'scary'.

They all sat down and Zabini addressed Scorp.

"Mr Malfoy. As your Headmistress has already stated, you are within your rights to appose this, but your father has told me that if you do he will take it to court."

Scorp nodded, not really understand what was going on.

Zabini pulled out a contract, "Your father wishes that you be cut off from his family. Not only in inheritance but in blood also. Your blood would be changed to state that Mr and Mrs Malfoy are not your parents and that you are in fact not related at all to them. Now I understand you have inherited parseltongue from your mother's side?" Scorp nodded.

"You will retain that ability and any other that may have been passed down through your parents families." Scorp heart sank; he would have been please to be rid of his parseltongue. He of course knew that he would not be rid of his Gazing that was not hereditary, but he would have liked to be rid of that,

Zabini continued, "Now do you wish to fight this or will you agree?"

Scorp didn't even hesitate, although this had all come as a shock he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I'll sign."

McGonagall gasped, Draco look surprised and Zabini smiled widely, "Excellent. Just sign here and the contract will deal with everything else."

Scorp reach forward and McGonagall snatched the paper away. She quickly gave a flick through it and frowned.

"Mr Zabini you have missed out that, by law, Mr Malfoy must grant his son a total of one million galleons as a way to pay his way through school."

Zabini flushed, "Of course. Forgive me." he waved his wand and an extra paragraph was added. McGonagall looked through this and nodded.

Scorp grabbed the quill and signed his name. The paper shone for a few second and Scorp felt warm briefly as his blood started to change its information.

Zabini placed the contract in his briefcase, "Now, there is the matter of your last name…"

Scorp looked up confused.

"You must change your last name, and your first name if you wish it, in accordance to the fact that you are no longer a Malfoy."  
Scorp considered for a moment before smiling, "Unus Per Haud-Nomen."

"Unus Per Haud-Nomen?" asked McGonagall.

Scorp nodded, grinning, "It's Latin. It means one with no name."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose scowled, "I think it's stupid. I'm not calling you Unus."

Al on the other hand grinned, "It's awesome mate!"

Scorp smiled back at him, "Thanks Al! Come on Rose! It's cool."

Rose shook her head, "It's idiotic, and why aren't you more upset about this! You have just been declared nothing. You have no family history, no background, nothing! At you're first job interview they're going to ask you who your parents are and you'll have to reply that you have none! It's ridiculous!"

Al scoffed at her, "Let it go Rose. Draco is a complete tool and Unus wanted a new start."

Rose groaned, "Don't call him Unus!"

Scorp laughed, "You better get used to it Rose! It's my legal name now."  
Rose frowned at him, "Well I'm still calling you Scorp, whether you like it or not!"

She stuck out her tongue and ran up to the girl's dormitory.

Al blew out the candle, "Night Unus."

"Yeah, night," replied Unus Per Haud-Nomen as he lay down ready for sleep.

A/N: Unus Per Haud-Nomen! Well I like it. It's original. OK please review and tell me whether you want him to keep being referred to as Scorp or for him to be referred to as Unus from now on. Please? Cause it's really important that I don't confuse you.


	6. Mother

It was October 16th and Scorp was pissed. Unus Per Haud-Nomen didn't catch on. In fact even Al refused to call him that after a few days, and eventually Scorp gave up trying. After a week of being Unus he went to McGonagall and changed his name to Scorp Nom.

That stuck, thankfully. He hadn't wanted to change names again.

Rose was shadowing him, insisting that he was more upset about Draco than he was letting on. He found it rather irritating that every time he walked into a room she would say, "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

It was nice that she cared, but there was a limit.

But what was really annoying him was his mother. She hadn't been there that day, and she hadn't even written. Scorp hadn't had the closest relationship with his mother, but he had been sure that she at least loved him. It seemed he had been wrong.

But he still lived in hope, so that morning, like every morning since Draco had visited, he walked up to the owlery to check if Grin had brought anything back. She had, a copy of the leading wizarding newspaper The Quibbler (the Prophet had gone out of business when it posted a ridiculous article on 'The Minster's secret love child' which turned out to be his niece).

He also received a few letters from Arthur who was wondering if Scorp knew where to find a replacement car door, since he had destroyed the last one trying to make it glow in the dark.

Finally there was a small piece of paper with no return address. He opened it.

_My dearest Scorpius,_

_I cannot imagine how angry you must be at your father and I. What he did was horrible and you must know he did it without my consent. In return I hope you know how much it pains me that you are no longer my blood son._

_I am divorcing your… Draco and then I am going underground. Draco is involved in something big and I will take no part of it._

_I am joining the rebels who wish to unite the magical communities and Draco is working with those who wish the same thing, but with a different final goal._

_I won't tell you what it is. It could put you in danger._

_Scorpius, I want you to know that I love you dearly and I still think of you as my son. When this is all over I will come back for you, I promise._

_Forever your mother, _

_Astoria Greengrass._

Tear stains dotted the page and Scorp added his own to it.

It meant a lot to know that his mother still cared for him.

He walked back to the common room and was greeted by Rose who began her ritual.

"Are you- Oh good your better. Let's go eat."

Scorp stood there gaping, "What'dya mean I look better? I've been looking perfectly fine thankyou very much!"

Rose shrugged, "Whatever you say."

He scowled at her, letting the subject drop.

"I've just got to go talk to Professor Bloom about something. See you in a bit."

"What's wrong? Problem with homework?" asked Rose.

"Err no. Don't worry about it." Scorp hadn't told Rose and Al that he had spent the last part of the summer with Charlotte, who had rescued him from Jamaica. He wasn't sure why he was keeping it from them, but every time he went to tell them his throat closed up and he couldn't speak.

He pounded on Charlotte's door, "Wakey! Wakey! Time to get up Carrots!"

Inside he could hear a groan and then a thump as Charlotte tumbled out of bed.

Few minutes later Charlotte opened the door glaring at him.

"This had better be damn good or I will…" Charlotte, still half asleep thought about what she would do while Scorp just stood there grinning at her.

A sly smiled crept across her face, "Or I'll stick you in with Laura!"

Panic crept into Scorp eyes and he hastily said, "Well, good thing it is important! Mum wrote." He handed her the letter.

Charlotte read it and frowned, "Tough break there, kiddo. Guess you'll be staying with me a bit longer then?"

Scorp shrugged, "I dunno. I can always find a place of my own with the money Draco left me."  
Charlotte shook her head, "No way. That money is for your schooling. Besides I like having company, the house has been too damn quiet since Laura…"

Charlotte didn't like to mention the fact that Laura was dead.

Laura had been Charlotte's younger sister and after their parents had died Charlotte had been looking after her. Unfortunately Laura had later been killed while she had been escaping Hogwarts during the war. She had only been twelve.

It had broken Charlotte's heart and the only thing that had kept her going was that fortunately the year before she had gotten an enchanted portrait. The down side of that was the fact that the portrait had correctly captured Laura perfectly, as the talkative eleven-year-old girl she had been before she died. It took a very sane person (or one who was already insane, aka Charlotte) to live through an hour locked in a room with Laura.

Scorp nodded, "Thankyou Charlotte. You've been really great."

Charlotte smiled warmly, "You're welcome," then she glanced at the clock, "And you're also late. Go!"

Scorp grinned and sped off to his class.

A/N: Okay that was shorter than I would have like but I really had no plans for the plot of this chapter so this was the best I could come up with. I'm being forced to apologise for re-naming Scorp (even though I think it was a terrific name). I'm sorry everyone, I'll never do anything so reckless again I promise.

I hope you'll all like Laura (once again a member of The Squad of Awesomeness). My friend Cassidy helped me come up with her character and I think it's hilarious!

Ok the next chapter is Halloween (Yay! I finally got the English school system down!) Please review. It lets me know whether you like what I'm doing or not. Okay, until next time.


	7. Halloween

Halloween is one of the most important nights in the year for a wizard, but Scorp was too tired to care really. A mixture of homework and Quidditch had left him unable to remember having any free time.

But his slaving had payed off. He was top in every class except for Charms where Rose beat him.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had one their first match against Hufflepuff and they were preparing to take on Ravenclaw next. Fred was working the team over time to make sure they secured a place in the finals.

But even though everything was going well Scorp was bored. Nothing was happening and although the Halloween feast was grand it wasn't going to fulfil his need for action. So three days before Halloween he and Al snuck into Hogsmead to talk to George.

"You want to do WHAT?" yelled George.

Scorp explained again calmly, "We want to put a potion into the pumpkin juice that turns people blue. It shouldn't be too hard. Just sneak into the kitchens before the feast, distract the house elves and slip the potion in."  
George gaped at him.

"Come on Uncle George!" whined Al.

"Fine, but if I get the blame for this you'll find your OWN face turning blue and then purple when I hang you from your toes!"

Scorp laughed, "That would be hypocritical George! After all the pranks you pulled when you were at school."

George scowled, "Yeah, well I don't pull jokes anymore. I just supply them. I don't plot them and I certainly don't make special potions to turn my entire former school BLUE!"

Scorp shrugged, "Can you do it or not?"

George nodded, "Come back on Halloween."

Looking back as he poured the potion into the pumpkin juice, Scorp realised how lucky they were that George had agreed. While George prided himself on his years as a prankster and he occasionally made a joke about how the Weasley children needed to get more detentions, he really didn't want Scorp and Al doing this one.

Not that he didn't want them carrying out the Weasley twin legacy, but Halloween was too important and he knew that if they were caught they would be punished severely. But Scorp had challenged his inner prankster and George couldn't back down.

Scorp finished pouring in the potion and gave Al-who was distracting the elves with tales of his father- the thumbs up.

Al hurriedly finished the story and the boys bid farewell to the house elves.

They laughed their heads off as they walked back to the common room wondering what the night would bring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Scorp and Al sat at the tables grinning at each other. Waiting for the goblets to fill and McGonagall to make a toast.

Finally McGonagall stood up and began her speech.

"Halloween is not just a night of magic. It is also a historical event of our history. Thirty-seven years ago on this night Lord Voldermort tried to kill Harry Potter and thus began the events that would bring peace to our world. Unfortunately as you know Harry was killed last year so now we celebrate this day. Harry did many amazing things. So I propose a toast," she raised her glass and Scorp and Al grinned.

"To Harry Potter. Defeater of the Dark Lord, Wielder of the Elder wand and eternally on this night The Boy who Lived."

"The Boy Who Lived," chorused the hall and everyone took a sip. Except of course Scorp and Al.

Time stood still for a few seconds and then. BLUE! Every face in the room (except for two) turned dark blue.

Scorp and Al roared with laughter and McGonagall scowled at them.

"Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy. What is the meaning of this?"  
"Nothing Professor." They said which didn't really work since they were crying with laughter.

"BOTH OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" she screamed.

Scorp and Al suddenly realised how screwed they really were.

McGonagall paced around the room, "I should expel you. I _want_ to expel you. Why am I not expelling you?" the boys didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME MR MALFOY!"

"I don't know Professor," whispered Scorp.

McGonagall breathed in deeply, "I am not expelling you because I know that you have been through a lot lately. But I am still going to punish you _severely_!"

Al cringed, "What with?"

McGonagall paused. She hadn't really though that far ahead. There was a knock and the door and Charlotte walked in. Her face had been change back to its original colour only to change into red at the sight of the boys.

"Headmistress," she said, "I think I know the perfect punishment for the boys."

Scorp's face pales, "No. No you wouldn't."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh yes I would."  
Scorp panicked, "Oh god no. Professor McGonagall Al and I will do anything else. We'll… We'll work in the dungeons for the rest of the year!"

McGonagall looked from Charlotte to Scorp and then back again, "I don't know what you're talking about Bloom but it seems that young Scorpius sees it as the worst punishment. You may take the boys."

Scorp groaned and Al look at him baffled, "What? What is she talking about?"

"Laura. She's going to stick us in with Laura."

A/N: MWHAHAHA Yay for Laura! Ok I have a challenge for you. In this chapter was the first mention of this year's plot. Can you spot it? Ok next chapter: Laura the very irritating portrait.


	8. The Elder Wand

Charlotte pushed them into the fireplace and through some flew powder into it.

"Charlotte Bloom's house!" she yelled.

There was a rushing sound and Scorp fell face forward out of the fireplace.

Charlotte kicked him, "Get up," she growled.

He dusted himself off and followed Charlotte to the back of the house. She opened the door to the back room and shoved the boys in. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

Scorp gulped. At first glance the room was normal. It consisted only of a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table. It was bare but that was all it needed.

Everything faced a portrait of what Scorp imagined was what Charlotte looked like as a kid. The same round face with the same rosy cheeks. The exact same sleek red hair and bright green eyes. The same Charlotte with the same annoying personality.

Laura's face brightened, "Scorp! How nice to see you again. I've missed you so much. You know there's a mouse living here now? I name him Nezumi. Did you know that's the Japanese word for mouse? How's school? Did you make the Quidditch team? I love Quidditch, it's so fun, but dangerous. Those bludgers are scary. You know what else is scary? Charlotte when she's hungry! She goes crazy, but then again she's always crazy. So maybe she's always hungry… Did you miss me? Who's that? He looks like Harry Potter. Did you know I knew him? He was really nice!"

Al gaped at her. She hadn't even taken a breath.

Scorp sighed and sat down on one of the armchairs. It was going to be a long day.

Al lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling as Laura went on.

"And then Charlotte fell from the tree and Collin was laughing so hard and he actually got a picture of her falling!"

Al groaned, "How long do you think we'll be in here?"

Scorp shrugged, "Dunno. I've been in here for three days once."

Only after the words had left his mouth did he realise what he had just said. Al sat bolt upright.

"You've been here before? When?"

Scorp nodded. There wasn't any reason to deny it.

"Charlotte helped me out during the holidays. I was having money issues in Jamaica and she let me stay here."  
Al blinked at him, "Why did you tell us?"

"Dunno. Just couldn't."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" yelled Laura

"Umm yes?" said Al.

Laura crossed her arms, "Oh really? And what was I saying?"

"Err… Penguins?" tried Al. Scorp sniggered.

"No I was not! I was talking about the Elder wand!"

That got Scorp interested, "The Elder wand? Hang on, McGonagall mention that at the feast. What is it?"

Al looked at him, "You don't know? It's a very well known fairy tale, plus a really important part of the Great War."

Scorp shrugged, "My parents didn't tell me any fairy tales, and Draco hated any mention of the Great War."

"Fine I'll tell you. Once there were-"

"HANG ON!" yelled Laura

"What?"

Laura pouted, "I wanna tell the story."

"Fine."

"Brilliant!" she reached out of the frame an pulled back a book. She opened it up and began to read.

' "_There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at midnight. In time, the brothers reacher a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge across the water. They were halfway across it when their path was blocked by a hooded figured._

_And Death said to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. Bu Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence; a wand that must always win duels for it's owner. So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the eldest brother_

_Then the second brother-"'_

"Hang on," interrupted Scorp, "We've heard about the wand, who cares about the other brothers."

Laura gave him a withering look, "Are you telling the story?"

"No…"

Laura continued, _'"Then the second brother, who was an arrogant, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead."_

'"_And then Death turned to the third and youngest brother and asked what he would like. The third brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death unwillingly, handed over his own invisibility cloak. Then Death stood aside and allowed the brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._

'"_In due course the brother's separated, each for his own destination._

'"The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reacher a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder wand as his weapon, he won. Leaving his enemy dead, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. Later that night another wizard crept into the brother's room, as he lay, drunk, on his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so the thief became the master of the wand. And ever since then, the owner of the wand has been murdered and the title of The Wand Master has been passed down to the murderer."

There was a silence for a long time while Scorp pondered this. Then he realised something.

"Hey! What happened to wand? Harry was the owner and he was murdered! Doesn't that mean that the elf is now the master?"

Al cursed under his breath as he realised he was right, "Mum has the wand. She'll keep it safe."

Scorp shook his head, "You don't know this elf. He's strong and with that wand he could probably do a lot of damage. We need to get it before he tries to get it. We need to get The Minister to hide it! Hold on. I want to check something."

He closed his eyes and focused on the image of the elf. It was harder than he expected. He had never Gazed before without knowing the person's name. Finally he managed to see what was going on in the present.

The elf was asleep. Well everyone does have to sleep. Scorp looked further into his mind.

Searching for information on the Wand. He cursed. The elf knew. That was one of the reasons he had wanted to be the one to kill Harry.

Scorp Gazed into the future. Three days from now the elf was going to attack Ginny, kill her and take the wand.

Scorp broke the connection and punched the ground.

He turned to Al, "We have to go. NOW!"

A/N: There you go peoples. There is the plot. I hope you all don't mind the cliff hanger. Next Chapter: Three days of trying to get out of the room. Will they be too late? (Wow that sounds really dramatised)


	9. Too late?

A/N: Hello, LBS here. In case you don't know I just wrote a side story about Al which will actually link in with the main story some time so I advise you to read it okay? It's called Namesakes. Brilliant. Here we go, into the land of ADKOG.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Day One (about a second after Scorp said, "We have to go. NOW."**

Scorp pounded on the door with his fists, "CHARLOTTE OPEN UP! CHARLOTTE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

Al joined in the banging and Laura yelled along with them. It wasn't any use; Charlotte had put a silencing charm on the door.

Day Two- Breakfast 

The door opened and Charlotte quickly placed two plates on the floor.

When Scorp woke up ten minutes later to find the food he kicked the door in anger. They had missed their chance. He would just wait until lunch.

Day Two-Lunch 

The door opened and Scorp lunged. Charlotte slammed the door shut and Scorp fell face first into the door.

"Nice Try Scorp! Now you don't get food."

Day Three-Breakfast 

Scorp positioned himself next to the door. He had to get out this time. The elf would attack Ginny at 10 am, he needed to be there before or everything was lost.

Al was crouched beside him, showing no signs of worry. Scorp knew the truth though. He was terrified. Scorp could tell because he kept picking his fingernails, it was a nervous habit.

Finally Charlotte opened the door and Scorp jumped pushing her to the floor.

"SCORP GET OFF ME!" she screamed.

"No time to explain Carrots, we gotta go." He pulled her up and he and Al pulled her towards the fireplace.

Charlotte was protesting the whole way but the boys refused to listen, there were more important things at stake.

Al threw the floo powder in and yelled, "GODRIC'S HOLLOW!"

Everything around them starting rushing and then finally they were standing in the Potter's fireplace.

Scorp dropped Charlotte to the ground and looked around. He needed a clock.

"Al what's the time?"

"Nine fifty," Al whimpered.

Scorp cursed, "GINNY! MRS POTTER WHERE ARE YOU?"

Ginny came down the stairs staring at the boys, "What are you two doing here?" she glanced at Charlotte laying on the floor regaining her breath, "What have you done?" Ginny screeched.

Al held up his hands to ward her off, "Mum! This is not the time. An elf killed Dad and now he's coming here for the Elder Wand and Scorp gazed into him and found out the elf was coming here at ten so we only have ten minutes."

Ginny looked confused, "Umm Albus can you repeat that slowly?"

Scorp took over, "Look Mrs Potter. Your husband was the owner of the Elder wand right?" she nodded, "And since he was murdered that makes the elf the owner right?" Ginny paled and nodded, catching on to where Scorp was going with this, "Look, I'm a Gazer, do you know what that is?" she nodded again, "Well I Gazed at elf and found out he was coming he at ten today so we have to get out of here before-"

Too late.

BOOM! 

The door of Potter Cottage exploded for the first time since it had been blown up the first time. The elf stepped through looking around, his eyes filled with hatred.

Scorp touched his pocket to grab his wand and realised that it wasn't there. He was useless and so was Al.

Charlotte got up from the floor. She had heard everything and now she had her wand out, ready for battle. That scared Scorp even more than the fact he was vulnerable. He'd never seen Charlotte like this before. Serious, angry, ready to fight to the death.

Ginny copied her and pointed her wand at the elf. From the corner of her mouth she whispered to the boy, "Upstairs, my room, bottom draw. Take it and run."

Then louder she said to the elf, "The children have nothing to do with this. Let them go up stairs."

The elf nodded curtly, "I have children of my own. I swear to you your boys will live."

He gestured at Scorp and Al and they ran up stairs. Just in time. Charlotte sent her first curse at the elf and the duel began.

Al took the lead and ran to Ginny's bedroom. He opened the last draw on her dressing table.

There was nothing inside.

"What the-?" said Al.

Scorp knelt down next to him and placed his hands in the draw. He made a fist and knocked on it.

He grinned, it was hollow. He looked for a way to open it but there was none.

Scorp shrugged, he was sure Ginny wouldn't mind, and without another thought he brought his fist down on the wood. It crashed down, revealing a secret compartment.

Inside were two objects. A wand and a pair of scissors. Attached to the scissors was a note.

_Emergency Portkey-Shell Cottage._

Al grabbed the wand and then the portkey, "Grab on Scorp!"

Scorp looked behind him. Could he really leave Charlotte?

"SCORP!" yelled Al.

Scorp glanced back at his friend and his hand hovered over the portkey, but then he drew back. No, he couldn't leave Charlotte. And then there was the other thing. The thing Al had forgotten in his terror.

Al gave him a look of horror and opened his mouth to say something but then the air around him popped and the portkey activated.

Scorp sat there staring at the space where Al had once been.

He jumped up and ran to Lily's room, where he found her cowering under her bed.

"Lil? You okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Lil this is really, really important. Is there a proper wand here? Not a practice wand, a proper one."

Lily considered for a moment, then scrambled out from under the bed and ran out of the room. Scorp followed her and found her in what he assumed was James's room.

Lily handed a wand to him, "Daddy's." she said. She sounded so childish, so fragile.

He couldn't leave her here, with a duel going on. He struggled to remember his first fight with the elf, about how he had gotten home. He knew he had used the portkey spell, but his knowledge of it had only been temporary.

He racked his brains, what had it been.

He opened his mouth, pointed the wand at James's shoe, which had been laying on the floor and yelled, "_Portus!"_ the shoe glowed.

"Lil, grab the shoe," he said.

Terrified Lilly did as he said and a few seconds later she too, disappeared. Scorp hoped he had been clear that it was to go to Shell Cottage.

He gripped the wand hard and started to walk towards the stairs.

A/N: MWHAHA I leave you here with a cliffy! God Scorp's an idiot, he should have left with Al, but nooooooo he just had to be like Harry. Hero-complex people. OK Next Chapter: Al Goes for Help.

PS I just want to remind you again to read Namesakes it's important.


	10. The Elf attacks

Al had just about to reach out and grab Scorp's hand as his disappeared.

He fell from the air onto the ground in front of Shell Cottage. He didn't use Porkeys much and he wasn't very good at landing.

But there was no time for pain, he jumped up and bashed on the cottage's door.

"BILL! BILL!" he screamed.

Finally the door opened, to reveal a very shocked Teddy.

"Al? What's wrong?"

"Where's Uncle Bill?" gasped Al.

Teddy shrugged, "He and Fleur went out. What's wrong?"

"Mum's being attacked!" he yelled

Teddy took a double take and then put on a serious face, "Come in."

Victoire was coming down the stairs, pulling a shirt over her head, "Ted, what's wrong?"

"Ginny's place in under attack. Stay here, you too Al.

"Why can't I come and help?" yelled Al.

Teddy was looking for the floo powder, not looking at Al, "Because you're too young!"

Al opened his mouth again but Victoire cut in first, "And what about me? I am not too young! Why cannot I come and help Aunt Ginny?"

"Because!" yelled Teddy.

He finally found the floo powder. He threw a hand full into the fire and stepped in.

"Potter residence!" The flames roared up and around him and Teddy disappeared, leaving behind a sobbing Victoire and a furious Al, who no matter how much he tried couldn't not get the floo powder out of the jar. Teddy had sealed it.

It was around this time that Lily had grasped the Portkey, and Scorp was now making his way down the stairs wand aloft.

Scorp shuddered and whispered a quiet goodbye to Rose, even though he knew she'd never hear it.

He steadied him self and walked further down the stairs and met with a scene he would never forget in his life.

Charlotte and Ginny were throwing every spell they could think of at, what appeared to be a dragon. A Hungarian Horntail if he wasn't mistaken. Unfortunately dragons have a natural resistance to magic of all kinds, so the spells were just bouncing off. Scorp stopped and glanced around looking for the elf. He couldn't see it at all. The bugger had run off, leaving the dragon to fight the battle. Coward.

Suddenly the flames in the fire place roared green and a tall young man with blazing red eyes and waist length red hair (not like Charlotte's or the Weasley's. No this hair looked like it was on fire) stepped out.

Scorp had only met Teddy Lupin once or twice and he always had trouble figuring out that it was Teddy. His appearance changed daily. Right now Teddy looked fit to kill.

Scorp couldn't blame him. Here was the elf that had killed his godfather and it was now about to kill his godmother (A/N: I'm assuming since Harry was godfather that makes Ginny godmother, but really I have no clue).

Teddy, like Scorp hesitated at the sight of the dragon, but unlike Scorp Teddy continued forward, sending a stunner at it. It bounced off, just like the other spells.

Scorp looked around desperately, searching for something that would help against the dragon.

Finally he caught sight of a glint of steel hanging on the wall and settled his gaze on Godric Gryffindor's famous sword.

He pulled if off the wall and looked at it stupidly. His hands were shaking so bad he could barely hold onto it, plus he wasn't near enough to the dragon to attack it's vulnerable spots.

But Teddy was.

"Teddy!" he yelled.

Teddy looked up, only now realising that Scorp was actually here.

"Catch!" and with that Scorp threw the sword through the air at Teddy. Which in any other case would have been so incredibly stupid and Teddy would have lost an eye or a limb. But in this very rare case (plus it was Teddy, who had a very keen eye, and had thankfully not inherited his mother's clumsiness) Teddy caught it in the air and rammed the sword right through to the hilt into the dragon's stomach.

The dragon roared and the air around it shimmered to reveal the elf, bleeding from his stomach.

The elf hissed at all of them, "Mark my words I shall return!" and then there was a pop and the elf vanished.

Teddy dropped the sword and rushed over to Ginny who was sporting a deep gash in her arm.

Charlotte was relatively unharmed, just a few bruises and Scorp sighed in relief.

The fire roared up again and Bill, Fleur and Charlie came out pointing their wands at the group. George quickly followed after them and looked around.

He pointed at Bill accusingly, "Hey! You said there'd be fighting!" Ignoring the fact that the living room looked like… well really it looked like a dragon had dropped in. Scorp smiled faintly and plopped himself down on the stairs, completely wreck and wondering whether he would get a normal year soon.

A/N: Yep. OK not much to say about this chapter except WHY MUST PEOPLE INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M WRITING? This chapter was delayed by about 9 hours because mother made me go to sleep. Ok my complaining aside. Next Chapter: Back to school to face the rathe of Rose


	11. Punishment

The vein in Charlotte's temple was throbbing; she was either hungry or really pissed.

"Why did you not tell me BEFORE YOU ASSULTED ME?" she yelled.

"We did!" Scorp yelled back, "But you never answered!"

Al nodded vigorously.

The stopped Charlotte, "oh... errrm well you see. I thought you'd be screaming… so I err put a silencing charm on the door… heh heh"

Scorp glared at her, "So it wasn't our fault right?"

Charlotte hung her head in shame, "Right. Fine here's the deal. I deal McGonagall that you severed your term and you don't tell her about the charm. I have a feeling she wouldn't like the fact that if you were in trouble I wouldn't know."

"Deal" said the boys.

Charlotte sighed, "Come on then. Get back to Hogwarts."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Scorp fell onto his bed exhausted. It wasn't so much that he had done anything (because he hadn't. All he'd done was thrown a sword recklessly), it was that shear fear had tired him out. It was about 5 o'clock and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He fell into a deep sleep almost automatically, where he dreamt of a lone wolf, running through the forest being pursued by a horse and a dragon.

The dragon was just about to scoop up the wolf when Scorp felt a large amount of pain in his side.

Suddenly awake he realised he had fallen out of bed. He rubbed his head and then heard a thump from the other side of the room.

Al yelled out in pain and a familiar female voice was suddenly yelling at them.

"Albus and Scorpius get up now! Do NOT get dress and grab your brooms!"

Next to Scorp Josh was moaning, while Seamus and Rob slept through the whole thing.

Scorp stood up and caught a glimpse of a redhead pushing Al out the door. Not wanting to be so roughly handled Scorp grabbed his broom and followed.

Down in the common room Rose grabbed both Scorp and Al by the collars and proceeded to drag them out to the Quidditch pitch. Scorp hadn't realised Rose was this strong! It was only as Rose dragged them down the steps did Scorp note that it was still dark. In fact the moon still hung in the sky. He guessed it was about 2 am.

Unfortunately for the boys it had rained the day before and the grass was wet.

Finally Rose stopped and dumped the boys on the ground.

Fred stood there grinning at them, his eyes full of malice.

"Hello boys. Would you like to know why you're here?"

Not really, but Scorp nodded anyway. So did Al.

Fred's eyes narrowed, "While you were away it was the match against Ravenclaw, and guess who lost?"

Scorp swallowed, "Us?"

"Bingo!" jeered Fred, "But not by much, so we're still in the running for the Cup. But the team and I figured that since our chaser wasn't there, he should have some extra training!"

Al raised his hand cautiously.

Fred glared at him, "Yes Potty?"

"Umm I'm not on the team, so can I go?"

"Traitor," mumbled Scorp

"No you may not! You were part of the plot therefore you must suffer with Scorp. Now both of you! Four laps around Hogwarts grounds!"

Moaning the boys took off.

Scorp managed it with ease. He'd done it every morning for regular training, but Al, who didn't fly that often, was panting at the end (A/N: umm why?).

"You okay?" Scorp asked Al.

Al nodded breathlessly as Rose walked towards the two, floating two giant stacks of books.

"On the ground! Push ups!"

Scorp and Al dropped to the ground and starte their push ups. After they had both completed ten Rose dropped the stacks of books on their backs.

"Ten more!"

Scorp groaned, knowing this was just the beginning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After he had vanished the elf had stumbled through the glade and dropped on his doorstep.

His daughter ran outside, hearing his deep breathing.

"Dad!"

She lifted him inside and placed him on the bed. The elf groaned and rolled over, clutching his stomach.

His daughter ran out of the house and return minutes later with the elf's sister, a healer.

She looked at him disdainfully, "Gildor Arnatuile! What have you done?"

"Wizards," Gildor croaked.

His sister turned to his daughter, "Aredhel, fetch some hot water."

The tiny blonde haired, green eyed seven year old dashed out of the house leaving her aunt and father behind.

Gildor looked to his sister staring at her pointed ears. Gildor looked exactly like her, of course that was to be expected. They were twins in everyway. Both had pale skin, brown hair, brown eyes and very, very pointed ears.

They were part of the elvan noble family, or at least his sister was. Gildor had been cast out years ago for producing a half breed.

"If you have come to criticise, then leave Idril!" he said.

Idril narrowed her eyes, "I have not come to critics again. You made it clear you did not want my help, although you need it now."

Aredhel came back into the house carrying a bucket of warm water.

Idril smiled at her, "Thankyou. Go and play now. Your father will be fine."

Aredhel smiled and Gildor saw what he saw so very often. His wife, Bree. His wizard wife.

Aredhel ran out of the house off to join her friend. Aredhel only had one friend, because the other elvan children disliked Aredhel's rounded ears.

Idril caught him staring and sighed, "Staring will not bring her back Gildor. Now lay back."

He did as she asked and allowed her to heal his stomach all the while thinking of Bree and the slimy blonde haired wizard that had killed her.

A/N: Starting to get why he hates wizards? Hehe ok a little trivia for you. I got the names from a website where you type in you name and get your elvan name. So Gildor Scorpius. Idril Charlotte and Aredhel Arnatuile is my name, Georgia Thackray. This has no relevance to the actual story; I just thought you'd like to know. Next chapter: The Four have a talk.


	12. Talking

Tired was not a word Scorp would use to describe his current state. Wrecked, destroyed, exhausted, beat, near death. They were all closer to what he was feeling as he slowly walked through the portrait hole after dinner.

Fred and Rose had been brutal that morning. Scorp was actually quite amazed that they could think up so many punishments that he and Al had missed breakfast. So tired and hungry they had gone off to double potions where Al had fallen asleep and Slughorn had whacked him over the head with a rather large book.

Morning break would have been amazing had rose not been waiting for them with two pieces of bread and a jug of water. It was at that moment Scorp realised that if he ever did something to worry or irritate Rose his punishment would be a thousand times worst than anyone else's.

It had been the same at lunch as well, but then he and Al had snuck into the kitchens and received chicken sandwiches.

Thankfully at dinner Rose had grown a heart and allowed them to finally eat.

But now Scorp was finally too tired to move and he automatically fell asleep in an armchair.

"Scorp. Scorpius, wake up," Rose's voice came drifting through his sleep.

He screwed his eyes up and growled back, "Rose you are not dragging me out there again! I'm too tired."  
"It's not that. We all need to talk mate," that was Al.

"Please Scorp," Evanna.

Unwilling he opened his eyes to find all of them looking down at him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Ok I'm up. What's wrong?"

They'd all pulled up an armchair next to his to make a circle, they sat down.

Rose looked at him seriously, "Tell us what happened after Al left."

So Scorp told them. By the end of it Rose and Evanna's faces were so pale they looked like ghosts. Al was just normal, taking everything in stride, thinking calmly about what Scorp had just told them.

Scorp turned to him, "Hey, that's what I didn't ask you. Did Lily get back okay?"

Al broke out of his trance, "Huh? Oh yeah she was fine. A little hysterical that you didn't come with her, but after that she was fine."

Scorp nodded, "Good."

"So this elf. He can turn into a _dragon_?" whispered Rose.

"Yes, looks like it," said Scorp.

"But Teddy stabbed him so he's dead right?" said Al hopefully.

"No," said Evanna.

They all looked at her and she elaborated, "I had a vision yesterday, of the future. I couldn't get any facts straight but the elf was there. He's not dead."

Scorp nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"So what do we do now?" Al, always straight to the point.

"_We _do nothing. We leave this to the adults," Scorp said firmly. Of course what he really wanted to do was make the elf die painfully, but he had seen first hand his power and none of them could match that. For the love of Merlin he could turn into a flippin' DRAGON!

Rose (of all people) whipped around and glared at him, "What kind of attitude is _that_?"

"The I-would-rather-live attitude?"

She whacked him over the head, "This guy is the man who killed Uncle Harry and I for one want revenge!" She turned to the other two, "What do you say?"

"Revenge sounds good," said Al.

Evanna nodded, "Revenge for Harry _and_ for Zane. Don't forget him."

Scorp looked at his friends with disappear, knowing revenge could bring nothing good. He was about say as much when Rose turned to him, her eyes wide an watery.

"Please Scorp! It would mean a lot to me if you would help and I know you're still angry about Zane!"

Scorp sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I don't like it."

Rose smiled widely, all traces of tears disappeared, "Good! So umm how do we get revenge?"

Scorp felt the need to laugh. She hadn't even thought that far. It was just kill and no middle bit.

He lent back in his chair, "First think about this. The elf is pretty much an animagus,"

Al shuffled awkwardly in his seat (A/N: if you don't know why read Namesakes).

"And he's a dragon and magical spells don't harm dragons, so if we ever encounter him we'll need weapons."

"Or we could become animagi ourselves," said Evanna.

Rose shook her head, "That takes years."

Once again Al shuffled uncomfortable, "Umm, there is another way…" he whispered, hesitantly.

Before any of them could ask him what he meant he dashed up stairs. A few moments later he came running back down, a necklace in his hand.

[AUTHOR INTERVENTION: Please do not under any circumstance go any further unless you have read Namesakes. You won't understand what's going on. Thankyou and Sorry for this interruption.

"What's that?" asked Rose.

"This is an Animagus Pendant. A quick and simple way to become an animagus."

A/N: And a quick and simple way for me to make them animagi without wasting a lot of time. I'm feeling a little bad because they weren't suppose to become animagi before year three, oops. Also I'm sorry that this chapter is a little rushed but I have reasons. Reason number 1: Charlotte has said that if I don't write chapters by Sunday she will kill me. Reason Number 2: I'm feeling lazy today. And lastly Reason Number Three: The reason I'm lazy today is because I got bracers on Thursday and so I'm in a lot pain which means I'm taking a lot of pain killers. I hope you'll all forgive me for the rushy-ness. Wow I wrote a big AN today. Next Chapter: Animagi


	13. Animagus

"This is an Animagus Pendant. A quick and simple way to become an animagus."

"Say what now?" said Rose.

Al grimaced, "Umm you see, before Halloween you and Scorp were at Quidditch and Evanna was at library so I went walking around and I met Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore."

"Your namesakes?" asked Rose excitedly.

Al nodded, "Yeah, they're pretty annoying, but anyway. So Peeves had placed them away from the Headmistress's office so I took them back. Then when I was about to go Snape through something at me, this pendant. And I touch every one of the circles. Each of them are, like err elements. I think. But when I touched the small one in the middle… umm, well it's better that I show you."

Al closed his eyes and a second later there was a burrowing owl standing where Al had stood.

"Whoa!" yelled Scorp, jumping up. He knelt down and poked the Al owl (A/N: haha) in the stomach. Al gave him a withering looked and pecked him on the finger.

He turned back in Al, "Get the picture?"

They all nodded, stunned.

Al held up the pendant, "Well then. Who wants to go first?"

Rose grinned, "I will!" She jumped up, reaching for the pendant.

Scorp jumped up and held his arm out in front of her, "Stop. Even though I think this is a horrible idea can we all just think of what would happen if you turned into something big? We're in side in a small area, what would happen?"

Rose looked down guiltily, "Should we go outside then?"

"Umm at eleven? No thanks," said Scorp.

The others all looked at him and started to walk out of the common room, sighing he followed, while the words 'Bad idea, Bad idea' were repeating themselves in his head.

It was cold and wet outside, reminding Scorp grimly of the torture he had suffered the morning before.

The group moved themselves to a wall with no windows showing so that they wouldn't be seen.

Al handed her the pendant.

"What do I do with it?" she asked.

"Good question. Err, okay, what I did was touch every square and then the circle in the middle. Then it just well, happened. Oh, umm be careful of the red square, it burns."

Rose raised her eyebrow at him but did as he asked, her eyes widening as she felt grass, fire, water and air.

"Whoa!" she said excitedly. Her finger hovered over the small dot in the middle then she grinned and quickly brought it down.

There was pause and the others sucked in their breaths. And then…

A horse. Well not a just a horse. A brumby, a chestnut brown brumby.

Scorp laughed, "A HORSE! Haha, how… appropriate!" Tears were coming out of his eyes and he ducked as Rose swung a strong, hoofed leg at him.

"Okay, Okay stop. Rose just think about being your self again," said Al.

The brumby closed it's… her eyes and Rose came back grinning, "That was amazing!"

Al handed the pendant to Evanna, "Your go."

Evanna took the pendant and started to feel the elements, just like Rose had done. And just like Rose she was first stunned, then hesitant and then bold.

She pressed her finger down to the dot. Her eyes widened even further and there was the pause. That expecting pause.

A doe. Seriously, that was what Evanna was, a doe. A brown doe with white spots. Immediately Al's mind flicked to his grandmother and he had to blink quickly to stop the tears. Al had always been very emotional when it came to his grandparents. He smiled at Evanna, noticing for the first time that this meant she was gentle and graceful.

"Just think about being yourself again, Vanna."

Finally he turned to Scorp, "You going to do this?"

"This is a bad idea. A seriously bad idea…" he said, but he took the pendant anyway. He didn't want to be defenceless against the elf and even more he didn't want to be left out. He felt stupid as he brushed his finger over the green square. His eyes didn't widen like the girls' had but he was surprised. It was remarkable like grass.

Suddenly excited he continued on, marvelling at the _real _heat of the fire and the _real_ wet of the water. The air didn't impress him much; he wasn't sure whether it was really the square or just the breeze outside.

Hesitantly he brushed his finger quickly over the dot, too quick to actually feel anything. He sucked his breath in, swallowed and pushed his palm onto the dot so much that it actually hurt.

The sensation was like nothing he had felt before. A rush went through his entire body, like his soul was being moved about. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw the world completely different. He sniffed and he smelted _everything_. His ears were pricked up. Hang on, 'pricked up'?

He opened his mouth the ask what he was and out came a long howl. He grinned, his animagus obvious now.

Rose leaned down and petted his head, "Good doggy!" she cooed.

Evanna laughed, "I don't think that's a dog Rose. I'm pretty sure it's a grey wolf."

"Come on Scorp. You know the drill, just think about being yourself again."

So he did and automatically he was Scorp again.

He stood there grinning, "Alright I take it back. That was totally a _great_ idea."

"Was it _really_?" the voice came from behind them and they whipped around. Coming face to face with a red fox. Who had just spoken with Professor blooms voice.

Scorp felt the need to throw up. Or faint. Or both.

A/N: YAY! Umm not much to say right now. I had a lot of trouble writing this one. Partly because I'm watching Charlie Bartlett at the same time. Great movie, please watch. Okay then, goodbye for now. Next Chapter: Something about animagi will be revealed but I haven't really thought about it yet.


	14. Elemental Mages

Note: I made a mistake in last chapter, which my idea lady, Cassidy, is very mad at me for. Scorp isn't a grey wolf he's a blue wolf. She says a grey wolf is too big and scary while a blue one is more mysterious. I'm sorry Cassidy!

A/N: I apologise for focusing on my new fan fic for the past few days. I also apologise for getting writer's block (why am I apologising for that?) I still have it and right now I'm about to test out a theory that if you just force yourself to write writer's block will shatter. Wish me luck!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scorp blood ran cold and he shook his head. It was a fox. He had obviously imagined the voice. He hoped.

He was wrong of course and he watched in horror as the fox morphed into his favourite, insane Professor.

Charlotte glared at the group and they all gulped.

"My office now!" she said as she whipped around and stalked back to the castle.

They followed behind her slowly praying for something to get out this. Scorp even contemplated transforming and running away, but he wasn't going to leave his friends, not that he would have run anyway…

Charlotte stopped by her office and pulled open the door and ushered the children into the room. She summoned four extra chairs and motioned for them to sit down while she took her place behind her desk.

And then, once they were seated, the most amazing thing happened. Charlotte smiled at them. Or more specifically at Al.

"So. Sev gave you the pendant?"

Surprised Al nodded and Charlotte laughed, "Good! It's about time. Old smile ball was complaining that he never saw you so he could never give it to you. He's been looking after it for your grandfather for years!"

"My grandfather? You mean Grandad Arthur?" gaped Al, trying to figure out why Snape would have something of Arthur's.

Charlotte shook her head, "No. It was James'. Well Sev's and James's really. They created it together."

"Didn't they hate each other?"

She shrugged, "Well yes, but they had a mutual goal, although for different reasons. To become animagus. But James didn't feel like going through all that time so he approached Snape, who little know was quite the inventor. James swallowed his pride and asked for help."

Scorp frowned, "Hang on. I know this story, Harry told us. He told us that James, Peter and Sirius spent years becoming animagus. Not creating some necklace."

"I'm sure Sirius and Peter did the correct time, just not James. And he probably didn't want his friends to know he was working with Sev. Anyway, moving on. They completed their goal in their fourth year and Sev turned out to be a bat and James of course, a stag. But there was something else behind James's reasoning to making the locket. Long, long ago the Potters were the Arnatuile family. The eleven royalty who all have an affinity with a element. But Lady Larien ran off and married Matthias Potter. After that they gave birth to a son, Kieran Potter and a daughter Yvonne, who went on to marry Artanis Malfoy."

Scorp grinned at Al, "Guess that means we're family! Cool."

Al shrugged, "All pure blood families are related in some way, but eleven blood? I've never heard of any elven blood in the Malfoys or the Potters."

"Well no one would guess. There are no more magical traces and only a few physical one. Like the Malfoy blonde hair. Anyway there's elven blood in every pure blood family now since they've merged so much. It where people get Sight… and Gazing" said Charlotte inclining her head at Evanna and Scorp.

"What does this have to do with the pendant anyway?" asked Evanna.

"Oh yes of course. Well see, in his second year James came across a piece of family history that stated that in time two mixed blooded descendant of the Arnatuile family would become elemental mages."

They all blinked at her blankly.

She sighed, "Mages with the ability to call upon all the elements and control them. Anyway it clearly stated that first the person would have to receive an elemental object, aka your pendant, and they would have to discover their true form. James thought it might be him, so he began working to his goal. It turned out he wasn't one of the two but he was sure it would be in the Potter family since they were descendant from the male line. When Harry was born James tested him with pendant but he didn't react and James began to doubt his reasoning. So he gave the pendant to Snape so he could test the Malfoys and other wizarding families. Snape never got round to it, but he kept the pendant til the day he died when, upon his request, it was sealed in with his painting. And it seems, he found one of the two." She stared intently at Al.

Al gaped at her, "No way. You can't think it's me! It cannot be me! What prove do you have?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "Umm you haven't noticed?" She pointed to the pendant in Al's hand where it each square, plus the circle, was glowing it's colour softly.

"Err well," stammered Al, "I'm sure it'll do that with anyone! Here Scorp, take it." He handed Scorp the pendant and immediately it stopped glowing.

"Sorry mate," said Scorp and he passed it back into Al's hands where it promptly started glowing again.

Al was panicking now, shaking his head, "No. No you're wrong. I don't want it. I don't want it."

Scorp placed his hand on his friend's shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. He knew all too well what it was like to have a power he didn't want.

So right then and there the first elemental mage was found, leaving the other shrouded in mystery and all the while a small blond haired, half elf girl was outside playing with the staff her aunt had given her. The one with the polished round gem on the top, which swirled green, red, dark blue, light blue and purple.

A/N: YES! IN YOUR FACE WRITER'S BLOCK! I win! The events in this chapter were not planned but the outline was. See I have gotten two (rather annoying) reviews by DeliaDee and one of them mention that she was displeased with Namesake and how she thought Al was going to be special now but I made everyone animagus. So this chapter is for her and if I could say one thing to everyone. I don't mind you telling me what you don't like and where I've gone wrong but please do not write long and irritating criticism of my work. It makes me wonder why the hell you're reading my work to begin with. But still please do tell me if you don't like anything. Wow _really _long A/N. Ok see you later. Please, Please review!


	15. Representatives

The silence rolled on and Scorp shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He couldn't imagine what Al was going through. Well actually he could, he'd been going through it his whole life, but that was just it. He had been going through it his whole life. He was use to the responsibility of his power. Al had only just found out. Oh Merlin, he hoped someone would break the silence, but if no one else would do it he'd just have-.

"Hey, how come you could speak in animagus form?" asked Rose.

"Yeah," said Scorp, remembering the talking fox, "I didn't even know you were an animagus!"

Charlotte looked down embarrassed, "Well it's not something I advertise, since I'm unregistered."

"WHAT?" yelled Rose and Scorp.

"Hey! Don't judge me! You lot are unregistered as well!"

"We're kids. We don't know any better. You're like what thirty nine?"

"Thirty five!" exclaimed Charlotte, "Anyway, didn't you realise you could talk as an animagus? It's written in all the text books."

They all looked at her blankly and she groaned, "Please tell me you read the text books."

"Err no, we didn't," admitted Al, "And I've tried to talk when I was in animagus form before. I couldn't."

"Yeah, same here," agreed Scorp, he looked to Evanna and Rose.

"No, didn't try," said Rose.

"Me neither," Evanna nodded.

"And when did you try?" asked Charlotte.

"Umm the first time," they both said.

"And why would that not work?" they frowned at her, "Because you are not use to it yet. Merlin, you think you body can get use to changing into and animal and then some how figure out how to talk again? Just keep practicing." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh fruit cake! You guys have to be in class in four hours. Go. Go back to sleep!"

………………………..………………………..………………………..…………………

Draco (A/N: Yep, bout time we saw this asshole again) pulled his cloak around him and weaved his way through the trees. He wasn't exactly sure why he was here, Gildor and his stupid Order were the reason his wife had left him (A/N: Yeah, of course it had nothing to do with the fact that you hate your son!), but ever since he had left the Death Eaters there had been a yearning in his mind, a need to stand out, to cause chaos. What could he say? Old habits die hard.

"Ah Draco, glad you could join us," Gildor's voice broke through Draco's thinking, "Now that all of the representatives are here let's begin."

Representatives? Draco finally saw the others standing there. One of every single magical creature he had ever seen. There was even a freakin' giant. Why the hell would a giant need a wand?

The creatures all glared at him, not bothering to hide their hatred for the wizard representative. Of course really he wasn't representing the other wizards he was destroying them.

He sat down on a stump and watched Gildor take his place in the centre of the circle.

"My friends, please do not glare at Mr Malfoy. He is here to help us with our ultimate goal. Now Balthazar has information on the location of the Elder Wand."

The centaur stepped forward, "Mrs Potter has placed the wand somewhere in Hogwarts castle. It could either be the same chamber they hid the Philosopher's stone in, or somewhere called the Chamber of Secrets."

Gildor cursed in elvan tongue, "We need to be sure where so that we can plan an assault properly."

"If I know Ginny Potter, it'll be the Chamber. There's history there for her and she probably feels that no one would dare to enter it," Draco sneered.

"Thankyou Draco," said Gildor, "Do you know how to get into the Chamber?"

Draco nodded, "That's where you'll find a problem. You need to be a Parseltongue to get in."

"There aren't any left, how the hell did they get in?" said Gildor.

Draco shuffled uncomfortable, "There is one left, but I doubt McGonagall and Potter would use him… They must have another why to get in. We should try finding that out."

Gildor shook his head, "It'll take too much time. What's the Parseltongue's name and where can we find him?"

Draco sighed, "You'll find him at Hogwarts, he's a student there. His name is…" he mumbled the boy's name.

"Speak up Draco."

"His name is… Scorp Nom."

Gildor smiled, "Ah your upstart son."

Draco growled, "He's not my son."

"Of course," he turned to the imp representative, "Go to Hogwarts, find out everything about this boy that you can. I'm sensing his former father will not be much help."  
Draco scowled but ignored Gildor's dig.

The imp nodded and gave a small _pop_ as he disappeared, heading for Hogwarts.

A/N: Am I the only one who thinks this is getting more and more far fetched? Oh well, it is Harry Potter. Next Chapter: NEVILLE! YES IT IS ABOUT TIME I DID THIS! I had an epiphany last time and I figure that the imp can be worked in quite well and anyway… IT'S NEVILLE!


	16. Watched

A/N: Alright, I promised Neville so you're getting Neville but what was originally suppose to be about the imp following Scorp around for the entire chapter during Herbology isn't working out in my head. So we're going to start off with a little bit of Scorp feeling followed then skip forward to the day everyone leaves for Christmas and Neville will come in for a few minutes. Sorry people, this isn't going to be very good.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

Scorp was a lot of things. A Gazer, a muggle lover, an artist, Draco's ex-son, secretly in love with Roses Weasley, but one thing he wasn't was paranoid. Never the less he spent the whole day feeling like someone was watching him. But he was sure he was imagining it and the day went normally, except for having to stop Rose from punching a fifth year in the face after he teased a first year.

So he ignored the pop he heard at the end of the day as the imp who had been observing him all day disappeared to report what it had found out. To report about the certain red haired 'vixen' who Scorp was obviously attached to.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

It was a week before Christmas and the Hogwarts students were pilling off the train to meet their parents. Al ran up to his little sister, Lily and gave her a big hug but she only had eyes for the tall boy behind her brother.

Scorp smiled down at Lily, "Hey Lils. I'm glad you're okay! How's muggle school been going?"

Lily blushed, "It's really good! We're learning about owls at the moment! They're really cool. Did you know some owls live in burrows?"

Scorp grinned and look to Al who was suddenly very interested with the floor. "Really? I did not know that!"

Ginny smiled at Scorp, "And where will you be spending your holidays Scorp?"  
"A friend is letting me stay with them. Ah here she is now," he said as Charlotte came up behind Scorp carrying a large trunk.

"Urgh! This ways a ton. Here muscle man, carry my trunk," she said as she dumped the trunk down.

"Get yourself a trolley idiot," he shot back. She pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Don't call your teacher an idiot!" she laughed.

"Ah young love. So beautiful," George walked up to them, whipping a fake tear from his eye. Behind him were Fred, Roxanne and Angelina.

"Speaking of young love…" Angelina nodded to where Teddy and Victoire had melded together. A little further away were Ron and James giggling like schoolgirls and taking pictures of the couples.

Ginny groaned, "Excuse me. I have to go stop my idiot brother from teaching my son to be just like him!"

She walked off chortling.

"You're coming to Christmas lunch right Scorp?" Lily asked shyly.

"Of course I am! Wouldn't miss it!"

Charlotte patted his shoulder, "We'd better get going. You want to go say goodbye to Evanna and Rose?"

He nodded and ran over to his friends who were talking to Evanna's parents.

Neville smiled at Scorp, "Well if it isn't Scorpius!"

"Its just Scorp now, Professor Longbottom."

Neville scoffed, "All this Professor stuff. I hated it when I was at school and I hate it now. Just call me Neville for Merlin's sake!"

Evanna kicked him in the shin, "Dad! Don't be weird, " she turned to her mother, "Mum how'd you go looking for Koredian Berils?"

Luna smiled vaguely, "Nothing yet but who knows I might have found one already! Koredian Berils are known for their memory wiping skills!"

Evanna nodded along with her mother and Neville caught Scorp's eye and mouthed 'Looney' at him. But he was smiling, clearly very much in love with his wife and daughter.

Scorp turned to Rose, "I'll see you at Christmas hen. Oh and you might want to go help Ginny. Your dad is teaching James how to spy on couples," he nodded at Ginny who was yelling at Ron and James while they grinned widely at her.

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Rose, "DAD!" she ran off then turned back to Scorp, "I'll see you at Christmas Scorp!"

He smiled and waved to her then slowly walked back to Charlotte and she apperated back to her house.

A/N: I know super short! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Next Chapter: Christmas and I shall confirm Scorp and Rose will share their first kiss. Although it won't be Scorp's first kiss. In Lost Days Scop gets kissed by Ann (one at the moment a few more times in the future). Please everyone take the time to review. It's my aim to get past the 137 I got on ADKOG one, and I hope we'll get there in the next two chapters. Thankyou to every who has reviewed and a special thanks to those who review regularly (you know who you are!).


	17. Christmas

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile, it's because me and the Squad of Awesomeness was taking our sweet time in making the list of what Scorp gives everyone for Christmas and what he gets. I still have thought of what he gives Hermione and Ron, Percy and Audrey or George and Angelina so I'm hoping I'll get some inspiration while writing and if I don't it doesn't really matter.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

"Wakey Wakey," chuckled the manic voice above him. Scorp groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. It was so warm, so comfy…

The blanket was ripped from his grip and from the bed.

"GET UP LAZY BUG IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Charlotte's cheerful, and slightly tipsy, yell woke Scorp up completely.

"Yay!" he yelled sarcastically, "Now go down stairs and wait for Santa. I'll be down there in a few minutes."

He pulled back him blanket and rolled over. 

Charlotte pouted, "You're no fun!"

"I can live with that," he grumbled back. She came up behind him and shoved he out of the bed.

He jumped up, "Okay! I'm up. Christmas, whoopee!"

She smiled a brilliant white smile, "That's the spirit! Be down stairs in fifteen for Christmas breakfast!"

She skipped out of the room singing at the top of her lungs _Bless All Ye Hippogriffs!_

He got dressed as slowly as he could and walked down stairs to find Charlotte carrying two plates of bacon and eggs.

"Come on, we're eating with Laura."

He groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Yes. Now open the door my hands are full."

He pushed open the door and reluctantly stepped through after her. He seated himself in one of the armchairs and tried to block out the babble that always came when the two sisters were in the same room.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;_

_Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer_

_We won't go until we get some;_

_We won't go until we get some;_

_We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."_

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Oh what's wrong with you Grinchy?" giggled Laura.

"Christmas sucks. Now go away," he plunged his fork into the egg and pushed it across the plate.

Charlotte shot Laura a knowing look, "Poor ditums doesn't like Christmas. Too many bad memories, but I bet he'll like it if Miss Weasley catches him under the mistletoe!" The girls fell into a fit of giggles and Scorp scowled.

"I hate you both," he stood up and turned to leave.

"What about your present?" Charlotte whined.

"Fine. Just give me a minute to get your's." He ran up stairs and searched under the dirty clothes that covered his floor. Finally he found the large box under his school robes. He returned down stairs and Charlotte clapped her hands excitedly.

"For me! YAY!" 

"Quiet down Carrots. It's for work, it's not a toy," her face maintained the giddy smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small package. He sat down next to her and they exchanged gifts.

Scorp quickly got rid of the paper while Charlotte struggled with hers. He sucked in his breath. It was a key attached to a small, round, brown key chain.

"Carrots is this…" he whispered.

She grinned at him, "Yep, it's the key to the house. I figured you needed one."

"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me," he reached over to hug her and accidentally dropped the key. 

Immediately the key came to life. It grew huge fangs and bit onto his finger.

"ARGHHHHHH!" he screamed, "What the hell is this?"

Charlotte's eyes twinkled happily, "You like it? If it isn't in your pocket or in your hand it will attach itself to your finger."

"What kind of evil key chain is this?" he asked angrily.

"The kind that you'll never loose. I know how disorganised you are."

He sighed, "Thanks. Hurry up and open your's."

She grinned and ripped off the remaining paper revealing a box of magical surveillance, which connected to normal glasses.

"Cool!" she squealed, "I can use this to make sure you aren't passing notes like you usually do!"

He grimaced, "Please don't." He glanced at his watch, "Oh shit. I've got to be at the Weasley's at ten. That's five minutes away!"

He raced up stairs and quickly changed into more suitable clothes. He pulled out the many presents he had bought.

He dashed down stairs and grabbed a handful of floo on the way. He threw it into the fire and yelled, "The Burrow."  
Coughing he stepped out of the fire. Merlin, he hated floo. Just as his eyes were staring to adjust something landed on his head. 

"Scorp! You're here, you're here! YAY SCORP'S HERE!"

Fleur came out of the kitchen, "I am so sorry Scorp. Louis iz very happy to zee you and he iz getting too excited."

"That's all right Fleur. I know how to deal with little trouble makers like him!" Scorp reached up and pulled Louis into his arm. He promptly started to tickle the boy.

"Haha Scorp stop haha it! Not haha fair!" squealed Louis.

Scorp lowered him to the ground, "Where's your cousin Al?"

"Outside de-gnoming the garden. He and Fred planted a fake wand in the kitchen and when Grandma went to cook the chook the wand turned into a rabbit!" explained Louis excitedly. Scorp laughed, put his bags down and went out the back to find Al wrestling with a particularly violent gnome while Fred and Bill stood to the side laughing.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," said Scorp.

Fred turned at the sound of his voice, "Oh hey Scorp. Who do you want to bet on? Al or the gnome?"

Bill smiled evilly, "Bet on Al. Fred and I can't decide who gets to bet on the gnome." Fred roared with laughter at his uncle's claim and Scorp just shrugged.

"Okay," he felt around in his pocket and pulled out all the money he hand, "Three sickles and a nut on Al."

They shook hands and settled back to watch Al fight the gnome. They scrambled around for a minute before Al finally detached the gnome and threw it over the fence and into the next property.

Scorp grinned, "Pay up." Fred and Bill grumbled and handed over their three sickles and nut, then turned and went back into the house.

Scorp pocketed the money and turned to Al, "Where's Rose?"

"Out there," he pointed to a neighbouring field where a brumby was running round.

"Is she an idiot? What if someone sees her transform? We can get into a lot of trouble for being unregistered animagus!" he hissed.

"Relax, you think Aunt Hermione is just going to walk out and say 'Okay why is my daughter a horse and what did you do?'"

"So is my line, 'Yeah I would'?" Hermione's voice came from behind them.

Al turned slowly, "Aunt Hermione! Merry Christmas! How are you?"

"Cut the crap Albus Severus. I don't care about you lot being animagi. I don't even want to know how you became them, because it takes years and it's impossible for you lot to have done it in on. What I want to know is why you haven't told us?"

"Well for all the questions you just said. Plus we didn't want the suspicion," Scorp explained.

Hermione shrugged, "Whatever. Lunch is at eleven and Molly wants help so can one of you transform and go fetch my daughter?"

"I'll do it," offered Scorp as he quickly transformed into a wolf and ran across the field to where Rose was pacing.

Since he hadn't gotten the hang of speaking in animagus form yet he had to change back.

"Rose, your grandma wants you to help get ready for lunch."

Rose whinnied and changed back, "Alright."

He smiled at her, "What were you doing out here?"

She shrugged, "Every since we became animagi I've been getting the urge to run."

"Hmm. Al mentioned this. He said that we might start to gain some more traits of our animal. Evanna likes the forest a lot more now, well more than she did. Al's taken to absently digging at the ground."

"What about you?" poked Rose.

He shrugged, "I don't feel any different. I've been watching the moon quite a bit, but that's all."

She gave him a shove, "Trust you to get off scott free."

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

**A/N: To avoid confusion Mrs Molly Weasley is Mrs Weasley and Percy's daughter is just Molly.**

"Everyone sit down!" Mrs Weasley yelled, "Percy dear, pass Charlie the sprouts. He's looking a pale."

Percy grinned and passed the bowl over to an obviously repulsed Charlie.

Scorp was seated across from Neville, whose family had come for lunch, and Lily (A/N: again? What is up with that?) and next to George and Fred who were playing violent hockey with his feet.

Mrs Weasley had prepared a roast beef and more vegetables than Scorp knew existed. At the other end of the table Percy, Hermione and Molly were talking about a new Broomstick Trafficking Law. Scorp was amazed Molly was still talking enthusiastically, let alone awake.

It took the original Weasley family about ten seconds flat to eat their dinner, another thirty to eat seconds and thirds. The others chomped away at their dinner as fast as they could in order to keep up if they had any hope of having seconds.

Finally after dinner it was present time. The adult found themselves a chair while the kids made do with the floor. The youngest children, Louis, Hugo, Lily and Dom opened their presents first. Lily blushed bright crimson at Scorp's present, a silver bracelet with a small lily attached. 

From Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy Scorp received a large box filled with chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. From Neville, Luna and Evanna he was given a skin band, which Luna explained was a replica of skin to hide his gazer mark, if he ever saw fit. When Scorp opened it Neville joked that Harry would have given the entire Potter vault for a replacement forehead. From Bill, Victoire, Fleur, Dom and Louis he got Quidditch gloves, so he wouldn't get anymore splinters in his fingers. Ginny James and Lily gave him 'The Ever Up-Dating Hogwarts Year Book' which had every single student ever to come to Hogwarts. The book was surprisingly small and fitted into his pocket, but Ginny showed him he simply had to say "Engorgio". The book would then enlarge and he could simply just state the year he wanted and the book would suit its size to the Year book for that year. Scorp went and found his father's year and was disappointed to find that he still looked just as much as a prat as he did then. George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne had followed tradition and given him a 'Hogwarts Pack' which consisted of 10 Canary Creams, 4 Fake wands, a box of 20 Dungbombs and 12 Skiving Snackboxes. Hermione had enthusiastically handed him a watch box, from Ron, and Hugo as well of course (A/N: cough cough), and even more enthusiastically explained that he just had to put in the time he had to be somewhere and the watch would scream at him until he reached his destination. Scorp smiled, thanked her, Ron and Hugo (who were trying their best not to laugh) and made a mental note to hide it under his bed, never to be opened ever. Charlie had bought him a miniature dragon, which he explained had once belonged to Harry, who had named it Thosi. George of course muttered under his breath that Charlie could have just bought one of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' dragonites. Charlie ignored him. Scorp was more than pleased and watched the tiny Hungarian Horntail blow tiny fireballs at his fingers. Teddy had given him a broom cleaning kit and Mrs Weasley had given him a hand knitted gold jumper, with a quaffel on it, and homemade fudge. Al had given him a tiny purple pebble, which when tickled grew eyes, a mouth and four legs. Scorp named the rock Darthor Oropher. In return Scorp gave Al a yellow bouncy ball.

"It's a Never Stopping Bouncy ball," he explained as he pulled Al outside to try it out (Mrs Weasley deemed it too dangerous for inside). Al dropped the ball on the ground and it went whizzing over the fence, far, far way. Scorp laughed at his friend's disappointment and handed him his real present, a book on Animagi, Al was evidently happier with the book.

From Rose he received a necklace with the gazer symbol on it. She leaned over to put it on him and whispered in his ear.

"So that even if you cover up your wrist, you'll still have a piece of you. Just in a less obvious place," she gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed furiously and handed her, her present. A Mini Quidditch pitch, with fully functioning player and balls. She smiled and thanked him repeatedly. 

Finally, his last present. Arthur's. Arthus gave him… a rubber ducky. 

"It's a kind of muggle hat!" Arthur gabbled excitedly. He took the duck and tried not balance it on his head but it fel over. His ears went red, "Well it takes a lot of skill. Funny people muggles!" Knowing what it was Scorp, along with Hermione, was trying very hard not to laugh. Luna soon came over to examine the 'hat' as well, convinced it was a relic of an old muggle ceremony. Probably to do with marriage.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

It was late when Scorp got home and Charlotte was already asleep. It pleased him greatly to use the key for the first time. He dragged his feet up stairs. He placed Thosi and Darthor on his bedside table. The two had become friends and settled down for sleep. There was a tapping at the window and Scorp opened it to let Grin inside. She landed on his bed and stuck out her foot which had a small parcel attached to it. He ripped it open and out fell a ring with a green stone on it. Engraved on the stone was the letter _G_. A letter also fell out.

_My Darling Scorpius, or Scorp as I have been told you changed your name to,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you are well and happy. I hope your father has not caused any more difficulty for you. I wish I could ask you so many questions, but to do so you would feel the need to contact me and for the moment that is too dangerous. Just know that I am thinking of you and that I love you, even if I am no longer your mother._

_Astoria Greengrass._

_PS This is the Greengrass family ring. I want you to have it in reminder of who you are._

He scoffed at the last line. Astoria had just contradicted herself. She reminds him that he isn't her son anymore then tells him that he is still a Greengrass! Anger weld up inside of him at his former mother but he pushed it down. He wouldn't let her ruin Christmas. He placed the ring next to Thosi, knowing dragons liked jewellery, and settled down for sleep. 

A/N: Blah this chapter better be really good with the amount of time I spent on it. I'm really sorry about that. I had my mid term tests and a lot of assignments due. I want to say thankyou to Charlotte and Cassidy for helping me think up Scorp presents and for having patience for me when I misplaced (read; lost) the original sheet and couldn't remember what we had written. I'm rather annoyed that I couldn't put a proper kiss in this chapter but the negative fed back about it stopped me. I'm not exactly sure where people get the idea that 12 year olds don't kiss but I guess that we all just live in different places where different things are normal to us. Oh well. Thanks for reading, please review. We only have nine more reviews to go until we reach 138 so please take the time to review!


	18. Dream

A/N: -drags self to computer- must complete chapter

A/N: -drags self to computer- must complete chapter!

A/N2: I haven't felt like writing for the past week and I don't feel like writing now but Charlotte has threatened me so here goes… Oh yeah again for this chapter a dream has been included but not shown very well so the writing in Italic is a dream. Unfortunately that's the way I show letters as well, but I think you're all smart enough to tell the difference.

**-ooOoo-**

The snake hovered in front of his eyes. All else was invisible, black, and from the blackness came a voice.

"_Say open. Just say open."_

_He was confused by the request but nether the less he obeyed._

_The voice groaned in frustration, "No, no. Talk to the snake! Tell it to open!" with an angry tone to voice was becoming familiar, he struggled to remember where he had heard it before._

_Another voice came in, "I don't think this is a good idea. We can find another place to hide it."_

"_No this is the safest place and it won't hurt the boy at all. He won't even remember. Now, say open in Parseltongue and you can go back to bed."_

_He blinked. Parseltongue, that he understood. He opened his mouth and hissed. There was a grinding sound and the snake moved out of view, leaving everything in darkness._

May 1

Scorp yawned and opened his eyes. It was Saturday, wonderful glorious Saturday and he had no homework at all. Life was bliss… for him at least. He looked over to Al's empty bed, at six o'clock that morning Al had been dragged from his bed for detention. In Friday Potions he had grabbed the wrong bottle while talking to Bec and caused an explosion. Slughorn hadn't been pleased and had assigned him caldron cleaning all Saturday.

There was a piece of paper lying on Scorp bedside table. He opened it.

_Scorp,_

_Mum was suppose to meet me in McGonagall's office at 10:30 to tell me something. Can you go for me?_

_Al_

_PS The password is: Lee! Stop encouraging Peeves!_

Scorp glanced at the clock, ten. He had time. He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. Breakfast was almost finishing so he settled for a single piece of toast before he made his way up to McGonagall's office. He spoke the password to the gargoyle. He went to knock on the door when he heard voices.

"Professor, Al has told me Scorp has been having dream," it was Ginny.

Surprised by the mention of his name and his curious dream he leaned in to listen.

"Well that can't be right. The spell should have erased his memories from that night." Professor McGonagall.

"Well he is a very strong wizard maybe he resisted the spell. What do we do now? If he figures it all out and that elf comes for the wand well… I don't want another Harry here!" Ginny was practically crying now.

"Ginny calm down. I will personally go and redo the spell tonight all right? Calm down."

Scorp had heard enough, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Come in," said McGonagall.

He opened the door and stepped through. To their credit McGonagall and Ginny didn't looked too guilty.

"Yes Mr Nom?" snapped McGonagall.

"Al has detention all day so he asked me to come and get a message from Mrs Potter," he said coolly.

Ginny smiled, "Scorp dear, enough with the Mrs Potter! Ah now let's not intrude on Minerva any longer!" She shuffled him outside and down the staircase.

They were soon alone and walking through the corridor.

"How is school going for you?" asked Ginny.

"Good thankyou," he replied politely. There was an awkward pause.

"You wanted to tell Al something?" he said.

Ginny started, "Oh yes! Please tell Al that Ron will collect him and the others in Professor Jordan's office tomorrow at eight. Also tell him to wear his best clothes. Teddy is going to propose to Victoire!"

He gaped at her, "W-wow! That's great!"

"Isn't it? And how about you Scorp? How will you be spending your Thankyou day? Staying at school or going home with Professor Bloom?" her eyes darkened when she said Charlotte's name. She had never like Charlotte, mostly because the hand of help Charlotte had extended to Scorp. She insisted that it was because she thought that a woman in her thirties, unmarried and living in a house with her dead sister's portrait was not a good way to bring up a young boy. Of course Ginny would never admit it, but the reason she didn't like Scorp living with a Professor was because she felt he was undeserving of a welcoming home if his real one had abandoned him. Don't misunderstand, she loved Scorp but she couldn't bear to think that her husband had suffered almost the same way with no help from his teachers. Also on another level it had hurt her to see Scorp nurtured by someone else. She had seen him as a second Harry, someone she could help once again.

"Staying at school. Cha-Professor Bloom doesn't like to celebrate Thankyou day, says it hurts too much to remember the day her sister had been killed."

Ginny frowned, "You mean she isn't thankful for Harry defeating Voldermort?"

"Oh no, no! You didn't let me finish!" he exclaimed in horror, "She is very thankful for that! But her sister was all she had left and sort of hates May 2, but she still celebrates it. She celebrates it on May 3, because that's when the war really ended! When the last attacking Death Eater was killed."

Ginny nodded not completely satisfied because to here it was just another excused to hate Charlotte. They stopped outside Gryffindor Tower.

"Well goodbye, Scorp," Ginny said stiffly.

"Goodbye Mrs Potter," he said. He turned to the portrait, "Expelliarmus!"

"Indeed it is," said the fat lady, she swung back and Scorp clambered through closing the door and leaving Ginny alone.

A single tear ran down her face, "Ginny, not Mrs Potter. I'm just Ginny." She whispered.

**-ooOoo-**

He was ready. He could feel her moving around in the dormitory even above Al's mumblings.

It went something like this, "Congratz Ted!" _plunk _"Always knew you'd get Vicky!" _plunk _"Of course I'd like some firewhisky. Just don't tell mum!" _plunk_.

Professor McGonagall stopped over Scorp's bed and pulled out her wand. He tried to remain calm and quickly started blocking his mind from the spell. Occlumency could be used from a number of things. He couldn't perform perfect Occlumency, seeing as he had only started looking into it that afternoon and he prayed that his weak shield would be able to keep our McGonagall, at least in part.

McGonagall raised her wand, "Obliviate!"

Scorp pushed his shield harder. McGonagall pocketed her wand and swiftly left the room. Scorp, still with eyes shut, smiled. He felt no different and he remembered his dreams. He rolled over clutching his pillow and slowly let sleep grab hold of him, hoping to find the meaning behind the dream.

A/N: Umm yes that was really painful to write. My brain just didn't want to and it's taken me three hours to finish this. So reward my perseverance, click the button, type a few words! Let me know what you think of Ginny's little part it was something that just came to mind very quickly when I realised that I hadn't shown Ginny's feelings about losing Harry yet. So yes, Ginny is having a little breakdown and Scorp's personality and situation have just identified themselves as Harry's in Ginny's mind, so don't be mad at her, grief does funny things to people!

Next Chapter: The restricted section.


	19. The Chamber of Secrets

Thankyou Day is suppose to a day for celebrating, ignoring everything else and celebrating the life Harry Potter gave to the entire world, even if the muggles didn't know it

Thankyou Day is suppose to a day for celebrating, ignoring everything else and celebrating the life Harry Potter gave to the entire world, even if the muggles didn't know it. Everything was closed, including the library, which was perfect if you need to sneak in. So in short, perfect for Scorp. So early that morning, before anyone had left he snuck out of his dormitory. He trod carefully through the common room while it was still dark outside and gently pushed the portrait open. It would have been easier if he had had an invisibility cloak but thankfully (A/N: haha thankyou day!) the Fat Lady was asleep and didn't wake up. Unfortunately someone else was up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose's voice came from behind him.

He turned around slowly, "Umm early morning walk?"

She crossed her arms, "Try again."

"Detention?"

"Not buying it."

"Getting my shoes out of the lake before the Quid wakes up?"

"You only have one pair of shoes and you're wearing them."

"Visiting Grin while she's still awake?"

"Grin is off getting your Quibbler."

He sighed, "Fine. I give up." He explained about his dream and about the conversation he had heard the day before, "And I was just about to go to the restricted area to find out about the snake related places in Hogwarts." He finished.

Rose's face was pale now, "No need," she whispered, "I know where it is."

He was so stunned he let the portrait swing shut.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Shh, keep your voice down!" she hushed, "It's the chamber of Secrets. You've probably heard about it right?"

He nodded, who hadn't heard of the Chamber of Secrets? Where Harry Potter had saved Ginny from the Basilisk, encountered Voldermort's memory and unwittingly destroyed one of his Horcruxes. It was an amazing piece of wizard history!

Rose continued, "Well the only way you can get in is through the disabled girl's toilets. One of the tapes is in the shape of a snake. You have to tell it to say open, but you have to say it in snake. Scorp, you have to be a Parseltongue…" she trailed off. He frowned, "Okay, let's say that Ginny and McGonagall did use me, without my knowledge, to open the Chamber. Why? Why would they want to get down there?"

"Don't you remember Scorp? In your dream Aunt Ginny said that they could 'hide it somewhere else.' They were hiding something and it doesn't take Albus Dumbledore to guess what."

"The Elder Wand…" he murmured.

Rose nodded, "Exactly. That elf will still be after it and the Chamber is the safest place in the castle. Only one person can get into it," she looked at him warningly, "Scorp promise me you won't go try and get into the Chamber."

He held up his hands in defence, "Hey, hey! I'm rash, but I'm not stupid!"

She smiled, "Thanks. Hey, don't tell Al about this. He'd get really upset if he knew his mum had obliterated your memory."

He nodded and looked out side. The moon was still in the sky, but it was low. The sun would soon replace it.

"I'm going to go out and sketch. Wanna come?" he offered.

Rose looked tempted but shook her head, "Sorry, I better get some sleep. If Victoire says yes Teddy will keep us all up late celebrating."

He grinned, "Ain't that what Thankyou day is all about?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, but I sure as hell won't be thankful for a splitting head ache the next day."

A/N: It's short. I know. I am sorry but like last chapter I just really didn't want to write so I did my best. OK since we are almost at the twentieth chapter mark I think it's about time to get the ending up and rolling! Although I'm pretty sure Cassidy will yell at me for this but I've been struggling with a way to tie everything together and while writing this chapter it just came to me. So yes, prepare for the beginning of the end!


	20. Blackmail of the Heart

A/N: A-Squad Theatre Presents: WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER

A/N: **A-Squad Theatre Presents: WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

"But I don't want to write a chapter!" whines Lifes Black Sheep.

Charlotte glares at her, "You'll do what I tell you to do! Now write!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!!"

Bec giggles, "You said-"  
"Shut up Bec!" snaps LBS and Charlotte in unison. Charlotte turns back to LBS. "Now Listen here. Write the chapter or I hit you over the head with my laptop!" LBS turns to Cassidy.

"Curly fries! Charlotte is threatening me!" Cassidy promptly hits LBS in the arm.

"Don't call me Curly Fries. And just write the damn chapter so Charlotte stops complaining. I'm trying to read!"

"But I don't want to!"

The entire MLC library plus characters of ADKOG scream, "JUST WRITE THE BLOODY CHAPTER!"

"Fine," grumbles LBS and turns to the computer and starts to type…

**-ooo000ooo-**

Pencil poised Scorp stared at the lake, waiting. He had to see the exact moment and lock away the memory inside his brain. It was some rare, something talked about under hushed breaths. The Legendary Awakening of the Squid. Every morning, just as the sun first hit the lake the Giant Squid would break the water rearing it's tentacles in the air in a violent good morning salute. The sun broke through the horizon and the water began to bubble. He leant in intently waiting to see the tip of the first tentacles.

He never saw it, for at that moment a scream issued from behind him. Rose's scream. He whipped around coming face to face with the most hideous thing he had ever seen. A mountain troll.

The troll grinned and grabbed Scorp by the arms, hoisting him up. He swung him around to meet the cool eyes of the elf that had been on his mind for the whole year. The reason for Rose and Al's anguish.

The elf smiled at him, "Mr Malfoy isn't it? I was wondering if you could do me a little favour."

Scorp glared at him, "It's Nom. Scorp Nom and why the hell would I do a favour for you?"

The Elf shrugged, "I don't know. Because you and I are such good friends? Because you are sympathetic to our goal? Because if you don't poor Miss Weasley here will have her bones broken one by one until you agree? Take your pick!"

It was only then Scorp noticed the man cloaked in black holding Rose by the arms, with one hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were wild with, not fear, but anger.

"If you so much as touch her Elf," he spat, "I will kill you!"

The Elf laughed, "Oh I won't touch her but Marcel here might. Marcel is particularly partial to… young blood."

Marcel smiled, flashing two pearly white fangs.

Scorp slumped in defeat, there was nothing he could do. Rose might have been able to transform but he didn't like the odds of a horse against a dragon and thankfully Rose had been smart enough not to like them as well.

The elf smiled, "Good, good. I see you have realised that you have no choice. Now hand your wand over to me please. I don't want you to use your naughty wizard powers on me."

Scorp sighed and dug into his pocket, taking out his wand. He threw it over to the elf. But not before giving it a quick, unseen wave and murmuring a spell under his breath. He almost smiled, knowing that at that moment his quill had picked it's self up and was quickly writing Al a note, asking for help.

The elf smiled, "Oh I do love it when everyone cooperates! Now let's all take a nice brisk walk to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve my wand!"

A/N: yep I'm leaving it there with a cliffy. Tough luck people because it is now 9:20 and I have a society and environment essay tomorrow and I want my sleep. Although it was short I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully next one will be longer and I can finally get Scorp to learn the elf's name (Gildor) because I am tired of type The Elf all the time.

Huh? What's that Mr Review Button? You're sad? And lonely? And you think that no one loves you? Oh my that's horrible! I bet you'd feel better if some kind readers would click you.

Don't do it for me, do it for the sad, lonely button.


	21. Help would be nice

The elf reached out and placed a hand on the troll's shoulder and then reached for the vamp… Marcel

The elf reached out and placed a hand on the troll's shoulder and then reached for the vamp… Marcel. Marcel shook his head, insulted.

"I am a vampire. I can transport myself," he spat.

"My apologies," murmured the elf silkily.

Marcel disappeared and the elf closed his eyes. Scorp blinked and was suddenly looking at a bathroom. The sudden change made him stumble. He had done side along apperation before, but this was nothing like that. It was teleportation.

He swallowed, "You can't apperate into Hogwarts."

The elf looked at him with distain, "Apperate? You call that wizard apperating? Please do not insult me. That was elf magic. Superior magic."

Scorp narrowed his eyes, "Elf…"

The elf cut in, "Elf? Oh yes I haven't introduced myself properly yet have? I am Gildor Arnatuile, of the elvan royal family."

The colour drained from Scorp's face, "Arnatuile?"

Gildor blinked at him, "Yes. But right now that is not important. Now open the chamber!"

Oh yeah, he was in a bathroom. It all made sense then. He searched around the bathroom and locked his eyes on the serpent shaped tap.

He turned back to Gildor, "Remind me again why I'm doing this?"  
Gildor smiled, "Because other wise Marcel sinks his teeth into your pretty Rose."

Scorp nodded, "Oh yeah. I just thought maybe you'd have a change of heart."

He knelt down in front of the tap, hissed and listened to the familiar grating sound. He prayed silently that Al woke up soon.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Sometimes prayers do get answered.

Al yawned and stretched in his bed. Something had woken him up. A gentle tapping on his face. He opened his eyes wide. Next to his cheek was a piece of paper, floating and hitting him in the cheek. There was only one person he knew who knew that spell.

Scorp.

Al grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

_Al,_

_Kind of in a pickle. The Elf is back for the Elder Wand and, surprise, it's in the chamber of secrets. Guess whose the only one who can open it? Yours truly. Long story. Short version I'm a parsletongue and the elf has kidnapped Rose as incentive. Could you haul yourself out of bed and get McGonagall down there? Quickly, before it closes_

_Scorp._

Al leapt out of bed, still in pyjamas and sprinted to McGonagall's office.

Why couldn't he ever just have a normal day?

A/N: Yes people I am doing this to you. On the advice (read: orders) of one of the A-Squad I am to give you only parts of the story so as to, what was the phrase… 'avoid anti-climax.' So don't hate me, hate the Evil Over Lord (Lady?).

Mr Button? How are you feeling now that the nice readers clicked you? Huh? What's that? You're still sad? You're kind of getting a bit demanding now aren't you? Hey, wait! Stop crying! Don't cry!!


	22. Into the Chamber

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello. So here's the deal, I'm sorry the chapters have been small and the time between the updating has been small but I had a reason. Which I actually can't reveal but it caused me to spend my Thursday outside my school's Head of Middle School office suffering through in school suspension. Never complain about regular suspension until you have in school suspension. Not nice. Good news for you I spent this time writing the chapter so enjoy my suffering.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Al ran behind McGonagall as she sped off to the girl's bathroom.

How, he thought, does a woman of this age, in high heels, run this fast?

McGonagall skidded to a halt, grabbing the doorframe as she slipped on the giant puddle in front of it. She wrenched it open.

The bathroom was empty.

Al freaked, worried that she would think he was lying, "Professor! I swear I'm not lying. I just did what the note said and I'm pretty sure Scorp wouldn't lie about this!"

McGonagall held up a hand, "Quiet Albus! I'm trying to think."

Al got the sense she wasn't actually talking to him.

"Myrtle! Myrtle come out!" yelled McGonagall.

Al smiled as he realised who McGonagall was calling. A cubical door swung open and the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. She blinked at McGonagall from behind her thick glasses, and then turned her head to look at Al. Her face would have glowed… if it could.

"Harry! Oh lord Harry! You came back for me. I knew you would! When I heard those girls say you had died I was so happy because I knew you'd come back for me!"

She swept down on him and enveloped him in a ghostly hug. She went straight through him.

Myrtle turned back with tears in her eyes, "You're not dead? They lied?" she began to howl.

"Quiet down Myrtle!" McGonagall said impatiently, "This is not Harry. It's his son, Albus!"

Myrtle stopped crying, "Son? Harry married and had… A CHILD?" she began to wail all over again.

"SHUT UP!" screamed McGonagall.

Myrtle blinked at her, "What?"

"Did a boy with brown hair and blonde streaks come in here with an elf and a red haired girl?"

Myrtle nodded, "Yes," she sobbed, "The girl was being held by a _vampire_ and the elf made the boy open the chamber. McGonagall you said this wouldn't happen! You said you'd hide that stupid wand and that would be the end of it."

Al looked from Myrtle to McGonagall, "You hid the wand _down there_?"

"Yes," McGonagall answered stiffly and turned back to Myrtle, "Did they go down?"

Myrtle nodded, "Yes. You're too late."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Scorp brushed himself off and looked around, it was dark, but not dark enough that he couldn't see. His eyes had already started to adjust. Marcel was standing next to him, still holding Rose perfect and unruffled. Gildor stood in front of them all and the troll… the troll lay dead to the side.

"What the hell happened to him?" exclaimed Scorp.

Gildor looked back his face expressing no emotion, "He became a bother."

"A bother? So you just killed him? He was your comrade!"

Gildor shrugged, "People of nuisance are no longer useful and if there are not useful they are just in the way."

Scorp bit his tongue in anger but refrained from taking the matter further. Instead he decided to take a jab at the el- Gildor's pride.

"So how come your awesome teleportation couldn't get you in here?"

Gildor's jaw twitched, "This place is protected by magic. I was unable to get in that way."

Scorp shrugged, "Not so mighty now are you? And where do you think you're going to find the wand? I mean it's not like it's just going to be lying around."

"Quiet. We need to get into the actual chamber and I need you for that. That is the only reason I am keeping you alive."

"Whoopty doo," Scorp muttered under his breath. Gildor didn't hear him. Instead he pulled Scorp's wand out of his pocket.

"Maximus Lumos." A huge burst of light issued from the wand.

Scorp gaped, "How do you know wizard spells?"

There was a pause, "My wife," murmured Gildor. He held the wand up high and started to move towards a huge pile of rock blocking something. A dark slimy tunnel, if the legend was to be believed. Gildor waved the wand around finally coming to a hole. He grinned.

"Alright. Marcel, stay here with Ms Weasley and control your urges unless I tell you otherwise. Mr. Nom come with me." He gestured for Scorp to climb through the hole. Scorp looked back to Rose and Marcel. He didn't want to leave them alone.

"Can I just talk to her please?" he asked Marcel. Marcel looked to Gildor, who nodded. Marcel reluctantly let Rose's mouth go.

She swallowed and smiled at him, "Just like Uncle Harry. This stuff just keeps happening to you."

Scorp laughed, "You make it sound like I'm accident prone."

She shrugged, "If the uncoordinated shoe fits…" she trailed off, "Come back safely. Please."

He smiled, "Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're an idiot," she turned to Gildor, "Oi, pointy ears. Can I give him a hug? You know, in case you get him killed?"  
Gildor considered for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. Marcel let her go and she hugged him fiercely. Or that's what it looked like to the two men watching.

Rose stealthily slid her wand into his pocket and whispered into his ear, "In case he decides you aren't of any more use."

He nodded and hugged her back, "See you soon. It's a promise."

Marcel took her back and Scorp stepped up to the hole and climbed through. Thankfully it wasn't a big drop down and Gildor was right behind him to lighten the way. The two traveled along the tunnel for what seemed like forever. The silence rolled on until they came to the end. Or what seemed like the end. A solid wall, carved with two entwined serpents with emeralds for eyes. Gildor pushed him forward.

"Speak Parsletongue to it. Open it."

Scorp breathed in deeply and hissed the word at the wall, "Open." Immediately it broke in two and went to opposite sides. They stepped through into a very long, dim corridor, lined with statues of snakes. Two towering stone pillars with more carved serpents braced the ceiling and at the end of the corridor was a colossal statue of Salazar Slytherin, looking ancient and monkey-like. At it's base was a huge snake skeleton. The basilisk. Even Gildor gaped in amazement. But that wasn't what he was gaping at. Inside the mouth lay the wand. For not the first time that morning Scorp found himself cursing McGonagall. Why couldn't she have chosen a better, hell an even slightly satisfactory spot.

Gildor rushed forward and snatched up the wand. He laughed in triumph. Then triumph turned to a mad cackle. Gildor turned to Scorp.

"Well Mr. Nom it looks likes there is no more use for you… or Ms Weasley. Prepare to be part of history as the first person Gildor Arnatuile killed with the Elder Wand."

Scorp reached into his pocket, preparing to take out Rose's wand, but Gildor was too quick.

"Avada Kadavra!" Apparently his wife had let slip one of the worst spells in the wizarding world. Scorp shut his eyes.

Nothing happened. No green light. No end. No nothing.

Scorp opened his eyes and locked with Gildor. They were both stunned. Gildor's eyes fled Scorp gaze and looked down at the wand clutched in his hands.

"What?" he screeched, he shook the wand a bit, "Why isn't it working? Lumos!" nothing happened. Gildor turned his back to Scorp. Scorp took the opportunity he turned and started to quickly walk away. He didn't get far. Gildor tackled him and with surprising strength put him in a headlock.

"You're not going any where. Your father," Scorp growled, "Fine, ex-father told me all about you and your abilities. Gazing, the ability to see someone's past, present and future, very powerful. Now here is what you are going to do. You're going to use your little power to see the exact moment Harry Potter died."

"I can't!" exclaimed Scorp, "I'm pretty sure Gazing doesn't work if the person's dead!" Gildor flipped around so that they were facing. He gripped the front of Scorp's robes and shook him.

"I don't care because if you don't Ms Weasley will another person who you can't Gaze for!" Gildor's eyes were alight with anger and something else. Something more… crazy, unstable, and Scorp was sure that Gildor would not hesitate to make his threat true. Terrified for Rose Scorp shut his eyes. It shouldn't be impossible to Gaze into someone's past. Of course logically if wouldn't be but Gazing is a three way ability, without the other two it was pretty much impossible. He wished someone had seen Harry die, but he had supposedly died in his sleep.

But maybe, just maybe he could trick his mind into seeing Harry's present and future, just maybe he could convince his ability to believe that although Harry died, he had continued to have a future.

A/N: Ok I wanted to end this on this chapter but I'm having a lot of concentration problems. I started this chapter at 8:30 last time, continued until 11. Woke up at 8 this morning and it is now 5:41 pm. Well it is now the holidays so I have lots of time to write. Charlotte has set me a goal of 4 chapters (not including this one) and if I pass that I get a prize (okay I actually just made that up but I'm sure Charlotte will be okay will that.) I hope to start A Different Kind of Gryffindor III in those 4 chapters. Okay see you again soon.


	23. The Truth

A/N: Good morning everyone

A/N: Good morning everyone. It is 11 am right now, I woke up an hour ago and I'm still sleepy. This is the magic of holidays. So let's count, chapter 1 of the Holiday Goal, 4 to go if I want a prize. Let's work together on this okay? I'll write the chapters and you just sit back, read and then maybe write me some encouragement? Okay? Let's go!

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Go to bed Harry," said Madam Bartel, "I've got everything from here."

Harry looked down at Scorp, who was now breathing fine. His colour had returned, he looked like he was simply sleeping. Then he looked to his niece, Rose. He allowed himself a smiled, despite how ill he was feeling. Not matter how tough she tried to be she still fainted at the sight of a 'dead' person. (A/N: Nineteen years on and Harry still can't recognise anyone's love.)

"Yeah, alright. Come wake me when they wake up." He stumbled away down the corridor. The staircases had taken a liking to him over the years and they took him directly to the seventh floor. To the room of requirements. And he required a bed. As expected a door appeared on the wall and he opened it smiling, reminiscing about his times in the room. He couldn't wait to show it to James, Albus and Lily, although he was pretty sure they had found it earlier that year, where else had Lily stayed? He chuckled as he lay down on the four-poster bed. It was the exact replica of his old four-poster. His legs stuck out at the end.

A huge burst o pain ripped through his stomach. He screamed in agony grasping at his stomach. It felt like something was trying to claw it's way out of him.

"_Stupid brat! Nothing can save him from that type of curse!"_

The elf's words came back to him. He'd been cursed! Oh Merlin, he was going to die. Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, he was going to leave them all.

What did that elf get of this? It wasn't only havoc in the wizarding world, it was something else. Something he would get only from personally killing Harry.

The Elder Wand.

Finally, a clear thought. He couldn't die this way. The elf would have the power of the Elder Wand. There was no other way. There was no one else around to kill him, so he'd just have to do it himself. It was perfect. He was sure in the history of the wand no one had killed themselves and it seem logical that if he murdered himself that the wand's power would die with him. Through the pain he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his own wand, with its Phoenix core.

"Ava-" he stopped. He couldn't just leave it like this. He had to write something to Ginny. As if on que he turned his head to the bedside table where a quill and parchment lay. Ignoring his pain he quickly scrawled out letters to his family and friends. It took over twenty pages to get through everyone. Finally it was done.

He pointed to wand at himself, "Avada Kedavra!"

It was the first time he had ever used the spell… and the last.

A flash of green light started Harry Potter's life (well his true one anyway) and a flash of green light ended it.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Scorp could have laugh out loud. In fact he did. He laughed long and hard at Gildor's underestimating of Harry. Gildor scowled.

"What? Why are you laughing? WHAT?" he screamed, his face blazing red with furry.

Scorp chuckled, "You did kill Harry. Harry killed himself."

"What?" exclaimed Gildor, "He suicided?"

Scorp nodded, "He saw right through you Gildor. He knew what you were aiming for and he stopped you. If he killed himself he would become his own murdered and once again the rightful owner of the wand. And with him dead the wand just became a regular stick, not even a normal wand, a stick!"

Gildor dropped Scorp and walked away. He screamed in some kind of language, what Scorp could only guess was a string of swear words. Gildor pulled out the wand and snapped it in half. Instantly pieces of parchment flew out of the core of the wand. Scorp caught one and read the first lines.

_Dear Ron,_

_Hey mate how are things? 'Mione still thinking you cheated on the driving test?_

He stopped. This was personal. It was Harry's death notes. Scorp scrambled up, running after the papers before they got into the water. He succeeded with all except one, and even then it was only slightly wet on the corner. He turned around and met eyes with Gildor.

"Look Gildor," he tried, "You can just let me and Rose go now. We can all get out of here and you can just do your teleportation thing. We all win."

Gildor shook his head, "I don't think so." He lunged at Scorp, grasping his next and squeezing… hard. Scorp gasped and scratched at the hands, desperately trying to get them off him. He tried to get Rose's wand out of his pocket but he could reach. In the end there was only one thing to do. He kicked Gildor in the stomach. Winded and surprised Gildor let go and Scorp used the time to quickly make a get away. Gildor recovered and ran after him. Not surprisingly elves are faster than humans. There was only one option. As he ran he transformed, becoming a wolf. He grinned, Gildor couldn't transform into his dragon form, there was no room and even Gildor wasn't that dumb.

Scorp finally reached the blockage and jumped through the hole. As he flew he aimed for Marcel's shin. He landed and sunk his teeth into the vampire's skin. Marcel screamed in agony and let Rose go. He reached down and picked Scorp up, flinging him against the wall. Something pushed backwards behind him and a familiar grinding sound could be heard. The slide converted in stairs. Scorp growled and pushed Rose's leg with his head. He shoved her towards to the stairs. She stumbled and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving," she said firmly.

Scorp wanted to argue but two things stopped him. One, he was the only one who hadn't managed speaking in animagus form and two. Well Two Marcel was coming again. Scorp whipped around and bit Marcel in his.. ahem… royal jewels. Marcel fell over screaming in pain.

They took the moment and ran up the stairs, Scorp transforming back into his human form. They stumbled up to the end and Scorp hissed at it. It opened and they fell through landing at the surprised feet of McGonagall and Al. Behind them the chamber sealed its self, locking Marcel and Gildor inside.

A/N: Yay!! Oh Thank god I might just finish this year soon. Now, I leave you with a question, Is Gildor Really trapped down there?

Next Chapter: Final Quidditch Match and End of Year Feast.

Now help me out. I really do want to get over 4 chapters but I need encouragement. So do the right thing. Press the button. For me?


	24. The End

A/N: I finally found a decent website with the British school dates and have discovered that the dates actually change

A/N: I finally found a decent website with the British school dates and have discovered that the dates actually change. Who ever created this system obviously liked complicated things; I on the other hand do not. So here's the deal I'm going to follow one set of dates just so my brain doesn't exploded. I rarely ever put dates in though (unless like now I'm skipping time) so it shouldn't be that hard to follow.

**-ooo000ooo-**

May 2

Gildor cursed as he slid back down the slide. It had taken him an hour to get to the top only to find it blocked. He landed quite safely on Marcel's dead body. It had been a shame to kill him, he had been a useful pawn, but in the circumstances he was only another person to get out.

Gildor wandered back to the chamber, slipping through the small crack left in the snake wall. He had only just managed to stop it from closing by break off one the stone snakeheads and placing it between the walls. But that was no use now, he was stuck.

But not for long. There was light coming from the end of Salazar Slytherin's mouth. Gildor grinned; of course the old monkey would make a back door.

He walked through the large tunnel of Slytherin's mouth and came out into the gorgeous sunlight and breathed in the fresh air.

He was free.

**-ooo000ooo-**

July 2 The Quidditch Cup

"Good morning Hogwarts!" cried Lee Jordan into the megaphone, "We're looking at a great match today. The sky is shinning, a south easterly breeze and a fantastic line up of players! Let's start with the Raven Claw team!"

The Ravenclaw players zoomed out of their station as their names were called.

"Chasers; Eileen Harris, Henry Pierce and Julia Darwin! Beaters, Jackson Adams and Orion Mathews. Keeper and Captain, Valerie Radnor. Seeker, Bridget Aldrin!" The Ravenclaw and Slytherin stands roared with appreciation.

Lee's voice became more excited, "And now for the far more superior- Ow! Professor that hurt! Okay fine-Now or the equal in value GRYFFINDOR TEAM! Chasers; Roxanne Weasley, Jared Grey and Scorp Mal-Oh wait he changed it, good man. Scorp Nom!" Scorp followed Roxanne and Jared out onto the pitch, grinning as he heard the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs roar. "The Beaters; Finnegan West and Captain Fred Weasley!" Lee was evidently trilled to see Fred fly out onto the pitch with Finnegan close behind. They hit their clubs together in what seemed like a high five. "Keeper Rose Weasley and Seeker James Potter!"

Down on the ground Krum blew his whistle, (insert funny accent here), "Everyone, play nice and clean. Mr Weasley I am watching you! No more fireworks!" Fred grinned and saluted Krum.

Krum released the snitch first and James and Bridget watched it with eager eyes. Next the bludgers and straight after the Quaffle and the game was on.

"And Grey with the Quaffle. He throws it to Weasley, Weasley throws it to Nom. Nom avoids a bludger and throughs it back to Weasley. Weasley aims for the goals!" Roxanne threw the quaffle at the goals and Valerie managed to catch it just by her finger tips.

Lee groaned, "And Radnor intercepts. Radnor throws the ball out to Harris. Harris heads towards the Gryffindor goals. She's not passing, bad move. And… yes Weasley- oh that's confusing, Fred hits a bludger at Harris. It its Harris' broom tail. She drops the quaffle and Nom picks it up! He passes to Grey. Grey shoots! Grey misses…" There was groan from the Gryffindors, which was drowned out by the Ravenclaw's cheering.

(A/N: Okay, seriously. I'm not going o put you through my horrible Quidditch match so let's just skip forward. Forgive me? Please?)

Eight Hours Later

"And it's getting dark now…" droned Lee, in a bored voice, "Nil all, sixteen sightings of the snitch. Can we just stop and agree on a draw?"

"NO!" yelled all the players.

Scorp hang in the air exhausted. He flew over to Fred.

"Hey mate, you think we can find a way to end this soon? I dunno, first person to score or get the snitch? It's just, well look at everyone," he pointed to the players who were drooping in the air.

Fred nodded and signalled at Valerie. She nodded and called for her team to land. The Gryffindors did the same.

"Ok everyone," began Fred, "Scorp's had a suggestion. Next team to score or catch the snitch wins? Agreed?"

"Agreed"

The teams went back up, narrowly avoiding the bludgers who had gotten bored with no one to attack and were now especially violent.

Lee was suddenly awoken, "Alrighty. Those of you who are still here may be interested to know that the teams have reached a decision. First one to score or get the snitch wins! Oh and their ready to go! Grey passes to Nom…"

Scorp caught the ball and flew off with it under his arm. He threw it to Roxanne who sped off towards the goals. At the same time Lee yelled out the low awaited words.

"OH SWEET MERLIN! POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH!!"

Scorp whirled around to see James going into a dive with Bridget close behind him. He looked up just in time to see Henry flying at him. Scorp dropped and flew down low. He ignored the others. He flew straight towards the goal. Lifting the quaffle above his head he threw it at the distracted Valerie, who was watching James and Bridget.

It went through the centre goal. A second later James grasped hold of the snitch.

A roar went through the remaining Gryffindors.

The team landed on the ground. James looking crestfallen.

"You stole my thunder!" exclaimed James to Scorp.

Scorp grinned, "It's okay to be threatened. I'm just an awesome Quidditch player."

James grinned and launched himself onto Scorp. The rest of the Gryffindor team followed. Before long they were all bundled together jumping up and down.

They had won the Quidditch Cup.

(A/N: You're all going to hate me. Eight Hours Later was written around 2 pm, it's now 8:33pm. I got distracted! Okay I hope I can get the rest of this done soon…)

July 3 End of Year Feast

The Hall was decked in blue and bronze. Apparently some Ravenclaw had discovered a whole new spell in a coded old book. Something about it taking over five years to decode. Scorp still maintained that discovering the truth behind Harry Potter's death was better but apparently not. But nether the less he was happy. His bags were packed and he was about to head off to the feast.

Al burst in, "Hey. McGonagall's down stairs hollering for the subject choices for next year. Want me to take it down?"

"Yeah sure," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "What did you choose in the end?"

Al took the paper, "Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. You?"

"Muggle Studies, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. What about Rose?"

Al scoffed, "She's taking everything except Divination. Says she'll get a time tuner," he nodded to Scorp's beside table where a single sheet of paper lay, "You going to read that today?"

Scorp followed his view and blushed, "Yeah. I still can't believe he wrote to me."

Al just shrugged, "The man was, and always will be a mystery. See you at the feast." He turned and walked out of the room.

Scorp picked up the paper and fumbled with it for a moment. What could he have to say? There was only one way to find out. He flicked it open.

_Dear Scorp,_

_I understand this may be a bit weird, but I wanted to thank you. Albus has always been really shy, he hated being a Potter because of the spotlight it put him under. Since he's met you Ginny and I have seen a huge improvement. It seems really odd that Draco Malfoy's son would... well turn out decent. No offence. _

_So thankyou and good luck with your schooling. Don't let Rose beat you!_

_Harry Potter,_

_PS Hehe. Good luck with Lily. I saw that look years ago in a ten-year-old Ginny's eyes and let me tell you, it's scary to be adored that way. But be nice to her! She's my daughter. I'm watching you Malfoy._

Scorp was torn between laughing and looking around expecting Harry's ghost to be watching him. In the end he allowed himself a smile and he walked down stairs. He met Rose in the common room.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep. Where's Evanna?"

"In the Hall with Al. Hurry up it's going to start soon."

He nodded, realising that the common room was empty. They wanted to hurry up, soon the room would be filled with house elves.

They ran down the stairs and made it to the Hall just in time for McGonagall's speech.

McGonagall glared at them as they sat down next to Al and Evanna.

"Ahem. Well yes as I was saying. Congratulations Ravenclaw for winning the House Cup and congratulations Gryffindor for winning the Quidditch Cup in what was probably the most memorable match I have ever seen at Hogwarts." The Gryffindors roared in appreciation of McGonagall's words.

She smiled, "Which brings me to the sad part of this speech. Professor Slughorn, Professor Hagrid and I will be leaving-" there was a general moaning throughout the hall. McGonagall was a well-loved teacher now, even amongst most Slytherins. Slughorn was brilliant potions master who had helped many students rise to fame. He was the teacher everyone wanted to have in his or her final year. And Hagrid… well Hagrid was just entertaining to have.

McGonagall held up her hand for quiet, "I know. I know. Professor Slughorn feels his retirement is long over due, especially since having come out of it once. He is taking a round the world trip before settling down with his niece in Australia (A/N: Who wouldn't want to? Australia is awesome… ahem sorry… let's continue). Hagrid has decided to spend his last years in Romania with the dragons. I myself will be heading to America to live with my son-" there was a huge gasp throughout the Hall. She laughed, "Yes everyone. I was married and I do have children, as surprising as that sounds." She sighed, "It is with great regret that I leave Hogwarts. I have had so many good times here. To all of you I wish that you may succeeded where ever you want to in life." There was a scraping of a chair as Fred Weasley jumped up, his glass raised.

"To Professor McGonagall!" he yelled.

Everyone raised their glasses, "To Professor McGonagall!"

Fred grinned, "Oh and Professor Hagrid and Professor Slughorn too! We'll miss you all!"

"We'll miss you all," chorused the Hall.

McGonagall wiped her eyes, 'Thankyou Mr Weasley. Well I won't keep you from your food much longer. I hope you all have had a wonderful year! Let's eat!"

And as per usual the food appeared on the plates.

Scorp grinned as he shovelled potato salad onto his plate. He had survive the year once again.

Barely.

A/N: The End. Thank god. Ok seriously, I don't want to be mean to myself but who takes thirteen hours to write a two and a half page chapter? I have got to get out of this holiday mode. If only I liked coffee… Oh well. I'll start working on the third year tomorrow, but with my lack of concentration it may or may not be up actually tomorrow. Oh and I will put up an author's note on this story letting you know if the first chapter is up. Okay. It's been a fun year, I hope you all enjoyed it. It is now 11 pm and I need sleep before I past out. Good night everyone!

I need ten words to make it to 2000. Butter.


	25. Author Note

Hello everyone it's Lifes Black Sheep

Hello everyone it's Lifes Black Sheep!! Yay!! Ok well I'm just here to inform you that the first chapter of A different kind of Gryffindor III is up so if you would make your way in a nice orderly internet line you can start the third year!!


End file.
